Estudia
by KimeShuga
Summary: Rouge es una profesora de matemáticas que está cansada de tratar con Sonic, su alumno más pesado de todos quien le molesta con sus bromas y no hace nada en su clase. Por suerte tiene una excelente alumna menor que él pero que sabe mucho y Rouge le pedirá que sea tutora de Sonic. ¿Que sucederá?
1. La tutora

_EURECA! creo que me rompí la eureca (?) ok no XD hola gente encantadora de fanfiction, como les prometí, bueno no se si se los prometí o solo les dije, ¡les traje el sonamy! yaay, bueno basta, espero que les guste, no me odien y dejen sus reviews :D gracias_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Rouge the Bat, una mujer murciélago de 26 años de edad, blanca como la nieve, ojos celestes como el cielo serenas con sombreado del mismo color, cuerpo de mujer hermosa, labios rosados. Una mujer deseada, y también, una profesora. Ahora bien, es un trabajo que odia, no sabe porque trabaja de profesora si no es para nada paciente, los alumnos, todos son unos desgraciados, no le escuchan, no le hacen caso, y al parecer los verá a todos a febrero. Que horrible, verlos por más tiempo. Ella debía de ser modelo pero quedó estancada como profesora de muchos cursos. Sin embargo, ser profesora de matemáticas no era del todo malo, se sentía bien cuando alumnos suyos les escuchaban y les entendían. Amaba esos chicos que le prestaban atención, una de sus favoritas, era una eriza rosada de púas cortas y ojos de color verde esmeralda fuerte llamada Amy Rose. Era delgada y tierna, era dulce y amable, paciente y atenta, ella le escuchaba con todo detalle a su profesora, le entendía y hacía todas sus tareas perfectas, y eso que tenía solo doce años.

Rouge odiaba los lunes, los odiaba a muerte, y no era porque era el primer día de la semana de su trabajo, era porque los lunes tenía que ir a ese grado molesto, sobre todo por el payaso de la clase, el erizo azul llamado Sonic de dieciséis años, tenía ojos verdes y brillantes, con las púas para atrás, corría a una velocidad increíble, pero era tan molesto, no hacía nada, no le entendía, ni le prestaba atención, era el peor alumno que tenía, y él no le entendía nada, le costaba su materia. Le daba ganas de arrancarse su pelo corto con sus propias manos.

Un día, un viernes, para ser más específicos, Rouge estaba haciendo unos papeles, y el pizarrón tenía ejercicios. Amy Rose se le acerca con un papel escrito.-Profesora Rouge, aquí tengo los ejercicios-Le llamó la atención con una sonrisa tranquila. Rouge levantó la vista y vio el papel, cuando lo vio todo, negó con la cabeza, Amy creyó que estaba mal y se preocupó pero Rouge se lo devolvió con un diez marcado con rojo y una sonrisa en su rostro.

-No sé para qué quieres que lo vea, a esta altura del año ya sé que entiendes todo lo que enseño-Le dijo admirándola. Amy sonrió avergonzada.

-Es que usted es la profesora, y yo tengo que mostrarle mis mejoras-Se explicó la eriza.

-¿Cuáles mejoras? Tú eres casi perfecta-Amy rio un poco bajo. Sonó el timbre del cambio de hora y Rouge se tenía que ir.

-Buen fin de semana, profesora-Dijo Amy despidiéndose de su profesora. Rouge frunció el ceño molesta y la eriza se dio cuenta.-Lo siento, ¿dije algo malo?-

-Ah, no, es solo que…-La mujer murciélago suspiró.- Fin de semana significa que luego habrá un lunes y bueno… los lunes… ¡Ay! ¡No quiero que sea lunes!-Casi lloró Rouge con tono aniñado, odiaba tanto los lunes y todo por ese alumno rebelde.

-¿Es porque es el primer día de la semana después del domingo?-Preguntó preocupada Amy.

-No solo eso, es que tengo un alumno que…-De repente Rouge sintió como si una flecha de ideas se le clavara en la cabeza. Amy era su alumna perfecta y Sonic era su alumno rebelde que no le entendía ni un bledo. Era la combinación perfecta. Rouge sonrió y extrañó a Amy.-Oh Amy, te quiero tanto… ¿podrías hacerme un favor?-Le agarró de los hombros.

-…Claro profesora…-Dijo con algo de miedo.

-¿Puedes ser tutora de un alumno mío?-Le sonrió con malicia y le dio miedo a su alumna.

-… ¿Tutora? … nunca he intentado enseñarle a alguien…-Dijo tímida.

-Oh, no te preocupes, no es difícil… es que, ese chico me tiene cansada y verlo en febrero es un infierno, y si llega a repetir será un infierno de los infiernos infernales-Dijo Rouge pensando en esa maldición.

-…Bueno, lo intentaré... pero no soy buena, solo para que usted se sienta más tranquila-Le sonrió con ternura. Rouge tenía deseos de abrazarle hasta que deje de respirar pero no creía que sea propio de una profesora asique se lo guardó. Le dijo lo que tenía que hacer y que la vería el lunes. Ese día, Amy cumplió con lo que le dijo y fue a la escuela en donde trabajaba Rouge los lunes. Rouge fue a su trabajo como todos los lunes pero esta vez se sentía más aliviada. Escribió en el pizarrón explicando otro tema que Sonic no entendía para nada y para no aburrirse se burlaba cuando podía, pero ese día Rouge no lo mandó a la dirección, guardó su odio para después. Al finalizar la clase, todos sus alumnos se fueron excepto Sonic quien se quedó dormido. Rouge se levantó de su escritorio y lo despertó. Él se dio cuenta de en donde estaba y de lo que pasó, agarró su mochila y se despidió de su profesora pero esta lo detuvo.

-Oye, Sonic, tengo una sorpresa para ti, no te irás tan rápido esta vez a tu casa, es solo un ratito-Le dijo después de detenerle. Sonic se extrañó y creyó que era algo de alguna tarea.

-Profesora, usted sabe que no hice ninguna tarea, asique no espere a que le entregue algo-Sonic volvió con su camino pero la profesora le volvió a detener.

-No quiero tus trabajos Sonic, ven-Lo arrastró hacia otro salón y él se extrañó, más bien le daba miedo.- Sonic, yo me preocupo por ti, y el que no hagas nada ni entiendas nada es algo lamentable…- Se detuvieron enfrente de la puerta del salón.-Asique te conseguí la solución- Abrió la puerta del salón y lo hizo pasar. Cuando entró vio que no eran los únicos ahí, había una eriza rosada más pequeña que él borrando el pizarrón, ella se dio cuenta de los que vinieron y dejó el borrador y se limpió las manos. Sonic no entendía nada de lo que pasaba.

-Hola profesora-Saludó la eriza y miró a Sonic.

-Sonic, ella es Amy, mi mejor alumna, Amy, él es Sonic, mi alumno más estúpido-Dijo Rouge presentándoles aunque Sonic le miró molesto por lo último que dijo.

-Mucho gusto-Le estiró la mano en señal de confianza y él le correspondió.

-¿Y qué pasa?-Le preguntó impaciente Sonic.

-Ella será tu tutora desde ahora hasta fin de año-Sonrió triunfante la profesora. Sonic le quedó mirando sorprendido.

-¡¿Qué?! ¡PERO ES UNA NIÑA!-Se quejó Sonic sin creer lo que le decía. Amy se ofendió un poco.

-¿Perdón? Tengo 12 años-Se cruzó de brazos. Sonic le miró con ironía.

-¿Y qué? Yo tengo 16, se supone que debo de ser más inteligente que tú- Le sacó la lengua y Amy se ofendió pero le contraatacó con sacarle la lengua a él también.

-Basta chicos, no importa qué edad tengan, de todas formas se portan como unos niños. Bien, Sonic, ella será tu tutora, me importa un bledo si no quieres, ella te enseñará todo lo que sabe, y no importa que sea menor que tú porque ella es mucho más inteligente-Después de que Rouge diga esto, Amy volvió a sacarle la lengua y Sonic la ignoró molesto.-Bueno muchachos, dejen de llevarse mal y pónganse a estudiar, nos vemos-Rouge se fue por la puerta dejándolos a ellos solos.

-Bueno, podemos empezar con—

-Yo me voy-Sonic se dirigió hacia la puerta interrumpiendo a Amy.

-¡Hey! ¿Acaso no te importa lo que sea de tu futuro? Mira, sé qué lo de hace un rato te molestó pero, ¿Qué tal si empezamos de nuevo?-Le pidió Amy deteniéndole.- La profesora Rouge de verdad no quiere que desapruebes, asique por favor, escúchame y préstame atención y te prometo que todo será más fácil cuando sepas matemáticas-Le sonrió con dulzura lo que hizo que Sonic lo pensara. Llegó a convencerle y aceptó su ayuda empezando de nuevo. Amy comenzó a explicarle lo primero que le enseñó Rouge en el año aunque a Sonic se le escapaban bromas que muy pocas le causaron gracia. –Mira Sonic, deja de bromear con esto, o no podrás entender nada- Le dijo ella ya cansada.

-Ya no le entiendo de todas formas- Se echó para atrás. Amy se cruzó de brazos haciendo un puchero. Ella estaba vestida con su uniforme escolar, era una camisa blanca con un moño rojo colgándole del cuello, una falda tableada de color beige a cuadros de colores más marrones y llevaba una diadema roja en su cabello que tenía un moño, Sonic tenía unos pantalones negros y una camisa blanca remangada arriba de sus codos al estilo liberal. A Amy le incomodaba un poco que esté con los dos primeros botones desabrochados mostrando su pelaje. Ella suspiró.

-Si no entiendes nada, entonces deja de distraerte y presta atención, no es tan difícil, solo te pido que te calles, prestes atención y que solo abras tu boca para preguntar algo que no hayas entendido, ¿Bien?- Le propuso la eriza con tono de calma. Sonic asintió algo molesto y se sentó mejor pero apoyó su cara en su mano y guardó silencio. Amy pudo enseñarle sin interrupciones, cuando terminó le miró con una sonrisa en su rostro.- ¿Lo has captado?- Inclinó su cabeza para un lado tiernamente.

-Se…-Respondió cortante. Amy no estaba segura.

- ¿Alguna duda?- Sonic no se atrevía a preguntar por si llegaba a ser muy tonto asique negó con la cabeza. Amy aún no estaba segura. –Entonces, si te doy unos ejercicios ¿Lo harías?-Sonic tragó saliva.

-Pero claro, ¡Me ofendes en que no me creas!-Hizo una escena dramática y Amy se rio un poco, entonces fue al pizarrón y escribió un ejercicio.

-Entonces, ven y hazlo-Le estiró la tiza. Sonic suspiró y se levantó para agarrar la tiza y ponerse en frente del pizarrón. Amy se sentó en una silla y esperó a que lo hiciera, Sonic tardó un poco pero empezó a escribir indeciso en el pizarrón solo para que su tutora creyera en él. Cuando empezó a tardar mucho, Amy se levantó y se puso al lado suyo a admirar lo que hizo.

-Bien, ¿Y ahora?-Le preguntó por su trabajo no terminado. Sonic solo miraba el ejercicio intentando pensar en qué hacer. Amy esperó su respuesta pero como uno hubo ninguna continuó hablando.- Tienes que dividirlo…-Le dio una respuesta a Sonic aunque no preguntara pero era su pregunta. Sonic le miró con una sonrisa.

-¡Ya lo sabía!- Le dijo como si de verdad lo supiera. Amy rodó sus ojos y volvió a sentarse, ese día iba a ser largo. Sonic terminó con el ejercicio.- ¿Y bien? No fue tan difícil ¿verdad?-Le preguntó ella guardando las cosas. Sonic agarró su mochila.

-Tienes razón, no lo fue-Le dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro. Salieron del salón.

-Bueno, ¿Quieres mi número para volvernos a ver?-Preguntó algo nerviosa Amy. Sonic sacó su celular.

-Claro, y tú dame el tuyo- Dijo él y se intercambiaron los números.-Nos vemos- Se despidieron y se alejaron. Amy se fue hacia su casa pero no podía evitar pensar en ese erizo rebelde, intentaba tener alguna idea para que entendiera más rápido. Por otra parte, Sonic pensaba en que no era tan mala esa chica y que enseñaba muy bien y era algo linda, se fue a su casa con la velocidad de la luz. Ninguno sabía que pasaría si se volvieran a encontrar.

_D8! parece que Sonic ya se ha fijado en Amy, awww :'3 ok no XD espero que les haya gustado y gracias por los reviews... y si no pones review bueno, no gracias entonces :( nos vemos en el próximo cap :D_


	2. Otro día aburrido

_Hola muyayos! bueno, creo que en este cap me odiarán a muerte... lo sé, lo veo en sus ojos ;-; pero si me dejan continuar sin rencores entenderán ... no me maten... no pofis ;.; bueno... les dejo leer pero... NO ME ODIEN! D': ..._

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenecen, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Otro día aburrido para Sonic, se levantaba muy agotado por haber jugado videojuegos toda la noche, iba a desayunar, se preparaba, se peinaba para atrás, salía de su casa despidiéndose de su familia, y se iba corriendo a la escuela para no llegar tarde, como siempre. Pero ¿Por qué iba tan seguido a la escuela a aburrirse? Pues claro, le gustaba ir a hablar con sus amigos y pasar tiempo con ellos pero, había alguien que le atraía, una ardilla llamada Sally, tenía ojos claros del color del cielo, su pelaje era pelirrojo y brillante y el resto de su pelaje era castaño. Ella era inteligente y amable, siempre se preocupaba por sus amigos y era muy linda también. Sonic había intentado atraerle pero ella no le respondía a sus encantos, ya se estaba rindiendo al intentar de conquistarla.

-¿Cómo te fue ayer, Sonic?-Le preguntó un zorro amarillo con dos colas y ojos celestes, iba con el mismo uniforme que Sonic solo que era más formal. Sonic llevó sus manos a su nuca.

-Como siempre…-Respondió Sonic aburrido.- ¿Has visto a Sally?-Le preguntó a su mejor amigo.

-Está en tu salón- Ellos estaban caminando por los pasillo. Sonic sonrió.

-Nos vemos entonces Tails-Se fue al salón y como dijo su amigo, ahí estaba Sally.

-Buenos días Sonic-Le sonrió amistosa la ardilla.

-Hola Sally-Dijo algo nervioso el erizo.- ¿Qué tal?-

-Todo bien, ¿Cómo te está yendo con el estudio de matemáticas?-Preguntó ella.

-Ni me lo recuerdes… Rouge me odia tanto… oh, ahora que recuerdo, ella me consiguió una tutora-Le dijo Sonic sentándose al lado. Estaban esperando a que vengan todos como los profesores, era temprano aún, Sonic se había adelantado.

-¿De verdad? Y luego dices que te odia, ¿Y quién es tu tutora? ¿Es buena?-Le preguntaba Sally continuando con el tema.

-Hmp, no me quejo, es buena, solo que…-Miraba para otro lado.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó confusa.

- Tiene solo 12 años y sabe más que yo…-Suspiró él y Sally se rio sin creérselo.

-Vamos, di la verdad-Le dio un empujón no tan fuerte.

-Digo la verdad… esa niña sabe más que yo, tal vez hasta más que tu o Tails juntos, es… ¡un alíen!-Exageraba Sonic.

-Oye, que sea más inteligente no es del otro mundo, no digas eso-

-Yo solo digo…-Se puso algo nervioso por si dijo algo que le molestaba. Sally se puso firme y sacó sus útiles después de terminar con el tema. Quedaron callados y los demás llegaban, Sonic se fue a su asiento y se golpeó contra la mesa. ''Idiota…''Pensó para sí mismo. Por otro lado, Amy fue a su escuela muy animada, como siempre, iba ordenada y sin problemas, estaba sonriente y brillante como normalmente lo hacía. Llegó a su salón y se fue a su asiento y esperó a los demás mientras hacía algo en su carpeta. Llegaron unos compañeros de ella, una de las chicas más animadas de su curso le saludó, era un mapache con ojos azules y dos coletas en su cabello, luego uno de los molestos de su grupo le saludó, era un águila verde de ojos celestes se llamaba Jet, de vez en cuando era bueno y otras veces era malo, más bien le saludó para pedirle la tarea, ella se lo dio, pero como era inteligente y sabía que podía llegar a no devolvérselo le dio una copia que tenía guardado. Luego entró una eriza parecida a ella que era rara y un poco más loca, su piel, sus ojos y demás era igual que ella pero esta eriza se llamaba Rosy y tenía el pelo para atrás, no corto y peinado como la de Amy, ella también le saludó. Luego llegaron otros más. Nadie hablaba con ella, podían llegar a saludarle pero solo eso, no era amiga de nadie porque se le alejaban por ser diferente a ellos, incluso Rosy quien era la más parecida no se le acercaba mucho. Amy era la única inteligente y buena estudiante de su grupo, y a veces se sentía excluida, sus compañeros salían a fiestas y salidas, pero nunca le invitaban, era la única que no iba y eso llegaba a dolerle un poco, pero no le importaba, solo quería estudiar, además, después de intimidarlos dejaron de molestarle, asique estaba tranquila.

Por suerte había hecho una amiga de otro grupo, era menor que ella, era una coneja de color claro pero con manchas marrones en la punta de cada oreja y en la frente, sus ojos eran marrones y ella era muy buena y amable, se llamaba Cream the Rabbit. Era muy servicial y algo tímida pero era su mejor amiga. Se habían conocido en la enfermería, ambas se sentían mal y de una cosa a otra llegaron a entablar una conversación hasta hacerse amigas y comenzaron a verse en los recreos.

-Hola Amy, ¿cómo fue tu día?-Le preguntó Cream con cierta timidez.

-Muy bien, me saqué un diez en físico química, ¿Y a ti?-Le respondió su amiga. Ambas se sentaron en un banco a conversar.

-… Creo que me llevaré lengua… hoy me hicieron leer algo en voz alta y no lo leía bien…-Borró su sonrisa algo apenada. Su voz era suave y entendible.- Amy, te tengo envidia… eres tan buena en todas las materias… como me gustaría ser así…-Dijo deprimida la conejita. Amy le dio palmaditas en la cabeza.

-No te preocupes Cream, si quieres te puedo ayudar con lengua-Le sonrió ella para consentirla.

-Gracias…-Dijo ella sonriendo tímidamente.

-Ahora que recuerdo, me volví tutora de matemáticas-Dijo cambiando de tema.

-¿Enserio? ¿De quién?-Preguntó la conejita.

-Se llama Sonic, es un erizo azul, ¿Lo conoces?-Le preguntó ella.

-Creo que es el que me salvó de ser atropellada pero no estoy segura-Se puso a pensar la conejita. Amy le quedó mirando extrañada.

-Guau… que bueno debe de ser entonces-

-¿Y cómo te volviste su tutora?- Preguntó su amiga. Amy le contó todo lo que pasó con detalles, Cream escuchó con atención hasta que el timbre del recreo sonó y tuvieron que separarse. Rouge estaba tomando un café tranquilamente mientras esperaba a sus alumnos en otra escuela a que volvieran del recreo hasta que se la acercó otro profesor, era de educación física, un equidna muy competitivo con quien peleaba siempre, era rojo de ojos violetas y era fuerte también.

-Asique, ¿Qué tal te va los lunes he? ¿El chico de siempre te sigue molestando?-Le sonreía burlón. Rouge le miró con un puchero y lo pensó hasta que recordó la última vez que lo vio.

- ¿Sabes qué? No del todo… le conseguí una tutora muy buena, de seguro que comenzará a traerme las tareas y otras cosas, mejorará su nota y no lo veré en febrero-Le sonrió con malicia. El equidna bufó.

-Ay, que aburrido… es mejor cuando te molestas…-Dijo él. Rouge le sacó la lengua.

-Será mejor que empieces a acostumbrarte, cariño-Se burló ella.- No subestimes a una buena profesora como yo- Knuckles rio irónicamente.

-Jajaja, ¿Buena profesora? Si claro… mis chicos siempre están en forma y corren cuanto yo les diga-Se enorgullecía el equidna.

-Sí, dos minutos…-Dijo en tono burlón la mujer murciélago.

-Si, si, di lo que quieras, pero mejores que los tuyos lo son…-Dijo retirándose.

-¡Los míos son tan inteligentes que me responden en un instante!-Le gritó antes de que se fuera.

-Sí, cuando les preguntas '' ¿Cuánto es dos más dos?'' y ellos dicen '' ¡PEZ!''-Le cerró la puerta el equidna. Rouge se molestó y comenzó a decirle cosas en voz baja.

-Ya verás… yo confío en Amy… ¿Verdad?...-Ni ella sabía lo que iba a hacer. Mientras tanto, Sonic estaba con sus amigos.

-Sonic, tienes un siete en matemáticas, estas zafando por poco, ¿qué vas a hacer?-Le preguntó preocupada la ardilla. Sonic suspiró.

-Todo está bien, Sally, yo puedo-Dijo creído el erizo.

-Si claro, no creo que vayas a sacar un diez ni en un ejercicio normal…-Se burló un erizo verde de ojos azules parecido a él pero con gafas de sol y este tenía más ego.

-¡Cállate Scourge! ¿Quieres apostar?-Se defendió Sonic.

-Bien, pagarás 50 Rings si no sacas buena nota en un simple ejercicio, y si en el trimestre te sacas una mala nota y repruebas me deberás 100 Rings-Le sonrió con malicia el erizo verde.

-Sonic, no lo hagas-Dijo la ardilla preocupada. Sonic le ignoró.

-¡Acepto!-Dijo molesto, Sally suspiró.

''Lo hizo…'' La ardilla se sujetó la frente con su mano.

-Y si apruebo, ¡vendrás a la escuela con falda y bailarás ballet!-Sonic le sonrió burlón. El otro erizo hizo una cara de desprecio pero aceptó.

-Sonic, ¡te dije que no lo hicieras!-Le regañó después su amiga.

-Oh vamos Sally, sé que voy a ganarle-Dijo Sonic intentando tranquilizarla. Sally negó con la cabeza.

-¿Cómo vas a aceptar algo así cuando no haces nada en matemáticas? ¿Eres tonto?-Sally se alejó de él. Sonic quedó impresionado por lo que le dijo, era raro que le dijera eso, entonces pensó que tal vez tenía razón y lo que hizo era una locura. ''No, no es cierto, yo sé que puedo'' Pensó él y se fue corriendo a su casa, agarró su celular y marcó un número de su agenda y esperó la respuesta.

-¿Hola?-Dijo la otra voz contestando la llamada.

-Hola Amy, soy Sonic, ¿Cuándo nos podemos volver a ver para estudiar?-Le preguntó él algo molesto por lo que le pasó ese día. Amy se sorprendió.

-Puedo cualquier día después de la escuela…-Le respondió ella. Sonic sonrió.

-Perfecto entonces, nos vemos mañana después de la escuela- Cortó dejando a Amy sorprendida.

-¿Quién era?-Le preguntó la conejita con quien volvía de la escuela.

-Sonic- Se quedaron mirándose confusas en medio de la vereda.

**Bueno.. si me dejan continuar van a ver que no es mi intención ni de que odien a Sally ni que se quede con Sonic... no me maten ;A; yo los quierooo D: bueno... vasta de drama... me voy a seguir escribiendo... nos vemos... Ah esperen, ahora que recuerdo, como verán, he metido personajes tanto como de comics o series o juegos, pero no sé como meter a los demás, como a Silver o Shadow o Blaze... etc, si tienen una idea diganme y lo consideraré una opción :D como se meten en la historia (porque quiero que estén los demás en la historia) y que relación tendrá con los protagonistas, eso no más, listo ahora si pueden salir de aquí (?) XD**


	3. Confío en tí

_ñaca ñaca, buenos días leyentes (?) espero que sea un agradable día para ustedes, aunque acá esta lloviendo deprimentemente :D (aunque claro, no me importa porque amo la lluvia así) Bueno, he leído sus reviews ( que alegría :D) y Katy, gracias por tu idea :D lo tendré en cuenta, Pero aún no los pondré, esperaré más ideas asi que, si alguien está interesado en ayudarme a poner los demás personajes de Sonic a mi fic, díganme sus ideas ;w; de verdad, gracias Katy, es una buena idea y lo tomaré como una opción. Ahora espero que les guste este cap y me alegro que no tomen mal que ponga a Sally aunque a Sonic le gusta (por ahora ewe), ya, no les quitaré más tiempo, lean! :D_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Amy despertó por la alarma de su celular, lo apagó y se levantó a bañarse y luego a prepararse para ir a la escuela. Desayunó con su madre y luego se fue de la casa después de despedirse. Caminaba tranquilamente, sola por la calle, la humedad invadía la ciudad y el sol se asomaba de a poco. La pequeña eriza iba sin apuro porque siempre llegaba temprano. El día anterior le había llamado su alumno Sonic y le dijo que ese día se verán después de clases para seguir estudiando. Era raro, no se mostraba alegre de estudiar y el que tuvo que pedir hacerlo fue él, por eso se extrañó, y también que le llamó en medio camino, no esperó ni un segundo para decírselo. En la escuela esperó a sus compañeros y a sus profesores para comenzar el día de escuela para luego ir con Sonic.

Mientras tanto, Sonic iba molesto a la escuela, cansado como siempre por quedarse despierto la noche anterior por jugar sin cansarse, pero tuvo su consecuencia. Además que ya no le veía lo positivo de ir a la escuela, si Sally, la chica que le gustaba, no confiaba en él y eso que eran amigos desde antes. Se sentía abandonado, su mejor amigo no estuvo presente para ayudarle con eso y ya no veía otra cosa que le haga sentir mejor. Por lo menos iba a estudiar con su tutora… bah, eso no ayuda en nada, si no puede ser que gane una apuesta que tenga que ver con aprobar matemáticas, con lo molesto que fue en la clase de Rouge, ella no se lo perdonaría nunca, o eso creía. Llegó a la escuela y no vio a su amigo asique fue directo a su salón y se sentó en su asiento después de saludar con un simple ''hola'' a Sally quien respondió también muy cortante. Luego de unos minutos Sally suspiró y se acercó a Sonic llamándole la atención.

-Sonic, debes renunciar a esa apuesta… perderás dinero por algo estúpido…-Se cruzó de brazos la ardilla. Sonic silbaba mirando para la ventana de su izquierda. Sally bufó.-Sabes que me preocupo por ti, y apostar no es una buena elección, tal vez creas que es solo una vez pero luego querrás más y más hasta que lo pierdas todo…-Sonic siguió sin responderle.-¿Puedes escucharme?... Además, Sonic, matemáticas, ¿Enserio? Tu y yo y todo el salón sabe que eres malo en matemáticas…-Siguió la ardilla. Sonic frunció el ceño y dejó de silbar.

-¿Y si puedo sacar una buena nota?-Le miró con cierta molestia. Sally le miró seriamente.

-Si claro… Mucho menos con Rouge… ella no te perdonará por sus clases interrumpidas…-Le recordó.-Vamos Sonic, es por tu bien… solo digo-Sally volvió a su asiento. Sonic se recostó en su mesa a pensar, no le gustaba eso. Pasó el tiempo y las horas de clases habían acabado. Sonic se apresuró en salir y fue al salón de siempre a estudiar con Amy quien llegó después. Estudiaron por un tiempo y luego se fueron a sus casas. Amy le había dado unos ejercicios como tarea y él las hizo. Pasaron los días en las que comenzaron a verse más seguido después de clases y lo único que hacían era estudiar hasta cansarse. El lunes llegó.

''…Uff… Lunes…''Rouge miraba su almanaque que tenía marcado con rojo el día. ''Otra vez con Sonic…''Miraba con mala gana hasta que una idea pasó por su mente y sacudió la cabeza.-'' ¿Pero Por qué me pongo así? Seguro que Amy le enseñó muy bien a ese renacuajo ''Sonrió más animada Rouge con su toque de esperanza. Llegó a la escuela y puso unos ejercicios para sus alumnos. Después de eso les pidió la tarea. Sally pasó y dejó su tarea, Scourge pasó y dejó su tarea quien seguro le dijo a un nerd que la hiciera, y pasaron los de siempre. Rouge se levantó molesta porque aún no pasó Sonic y se paró al frente de la clase llamando la atención de todos.

-Escuchen, los que no hicieron la tarea se ponen a hacerla ahora, no hagan esto, hagan la tarea-Dijo de mal humor, hasta que se dio cuenta de que Sonic estaba en medio camino a su escritorio.-¿Qué haces levantado Sonic?- Sonic se le acercó con orgullo.

-Aquí está mi tarea, profesora-Le sonrió. Toda la clase incluso Rouge se le quedaron mirándole con la boca abierta, era un milagro. Rouge aún no cantó victoria, tomó su papel y lo hizo sentarse.

-¿Hiciste la tarea?-Le miraba impresionada su amiga ardilla. Sonic le sonrió con orgullo.

-Por supuesto que sí, ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?-Sally le sonrió.

-Bueno, estoy impresionada pero aún no sabemos cuánto te pondrá-Le dijo ella. Scourge se giró y le miró con desprecio.

-No cuenta si lo entregas, cuenta la nota, solo te lo recuerdo-Dijo algo nervioso el erizo verde.

-Está bien, yo no dije nada, o ¿acaso estas nervioso?-Le sonrió con malicia haciendo que Scourge le gruñera y se diera la vuelta otra vez. Rouge estaba tan impresionada por la entrega de la tarea de Sonic que corrigió primero el suyo y todo quedaron en suspenso esperando a algún resultado de la maestra. Cuando terminó se levantó y llamó seriamente a su alumno rebelde.

-¿Podemos hablar afuera, Sonic?-Se dirigió a la puerta y la abrió para que saliera él primero. Sonic tragó saliva y se puso nervioso.

'' ¿Hice algo mal? No puede ser tan malo como para que me sacase afuera del salón…'' Sonic se levantó y caminó lentamente hacia afuera. Todos sus compañeros se tranquilizaron, ya era normal eso.

-Oi… este Sonic… ¿Qué habrá hecho ahora?'' Se preocupaba Sally mirando como Rouge cerraba la puerta y luego de un rato se escuchó un grito de emoción y llamó la atención de todos. Por el otro lado de la puerta, Rouge le estaba besando a Sonic en su frente y mejillas incluso en la nariz.

-¡Estoy tan orgullosa de ti! ¡Muy bien! ¡Muy bien! –Le agarraba de los hombros, Sonic se limpiaba los besos que le daba Rouge.- Ha sido Amy ¿verdad? Ella te ayudó-

-… Si, ella me enseñó y me hizo practicar- Le sonreía un poco avergonzado por el acto de Rouge. Ella le sonreía con orgullo.

-Ella es maravillosa, ¿verdad que sí? Es una genio, toma tu tarea, muy bien-Le entregó su papel y volvieron a entrar al salón. Rouge se fue a sentar seria como había salido pero Sonic estaba sonriente con el papel en su mano y se lo dejó en la mesa de Scourge, este lo agarró mirándole con desprecio y se fijó en el papel que tenía marcado con color unas tildes que mostraba que estaba bien, ninguna cruz, estaba perfecto como las tareas de Amy. Scourge se levantó molesto y destrozó la tarea pero no hizo que Sonic dejara de sonreír.

-¡Aún falta la del trimestre!-Le gritó colorado de la vergüenza. Sonic solo le sonrió con satisfacción.

-¿Te lo aprobó?-Le decía contenta Sally.

-Claro que sí-Le levantó el pulgar.

-Vaya, esa tutora debe de ser genial, pero que digo, ¡Debe de ser una diosa! Para que haga un milagro como este-Dijo Sally sin notar que Sonic borró la sonrisa de su rostro, esas palabras le lastimaban un poco. –Debes enseñármela, quiero conocerla-Le pidió. Sonic se puso nervioso.

-De-De acuerdo… después de clases la veré otra vez…-Dijo algo sonrojado. Sally le sonrió y volvió a ponerse firme para hacer la tarea que también hacía Sonic, era raro verlo estudiar y no escuchar una broma que hiciera desatar la risa de todo en el salón, pero estaba más cómodo. Después de clases, Sonic y Sally caminaban hacia ir al salón en donde estudiaba Sonic con Amy.

-De verdad, me sorprendiste, es asombroso que hicieras la tarea, nunca me lo esperé de ti-Seguía diciendo Sally muy emocionada. Sonic ya no estaba tan contento.

-Aja…-Dijo cortante.

-Ella debe de castigarte para que estudiases, digo, eres tan rebelde que habría que domesticarte, Jajaja- Se reía Sally aún sin notar el estado de Sonic.

-Bueno, aquí es-Abrió la puerta. Amy estaba borrando algo del pizarrón pero cuando vio a Sonic y a la ardilla que le acompañaba dejó el trabajo a medio hacer.

-Hola Sonic, ¿Qué tal te fue?-Le preguntó con ánimos su tutora. Sally se adelantó y le agarró de sus cachetes.

-Owww ¡pero si es una ternurita!-Decía Sally mientras le masajeaba sus mejillas moviéndolas de un lado a otras. Amy quedó sorprendida.

-Vasta Sally…-Dijo Sonic molesto.

-Es tan bonita, sus orejitas chiquitas y sus ojitos grandotes-Hacía su voz más finita por la ternura. Amy se ponía colorada e hizo un puchero.

-No tengo las orejas tan chiquitas-Se quejó ella agarrando de sus orejitas. Sally borró su sonrisa preocupada.

-Ay no, no quise ofenderte-Dijo ella. Sonic suspiró.

-Ya vasta Sally-

-Por cierto, soy Sally, Sally Acorn, ¿y tú, linda?- Estiró su mano para estrecharla con la suya. La eriza la estrechó.

-Soy Amy Rose…-Dijo algo tímida.- ¿Eres amiga de Sonic?-Le preguntó a lo que ella asintió con la cabeza.

-Bueno, ¿Podemos empezar de una vez? –Preguntó Sonic interrumpiéndoles.

-Claro Sonic, ¿Qué quieres? ¿Practicar, aprender o repasar?-Le preguntó tiernamente la eriza.

-Practicar-Respondió cortante. Amy asintió con la cabeza y escribió tres ejercicios para que practicara y lo dejó resolverlos mientras ella y su amiga estaban sentadas en unos pupitres mirando como lo hacía. Sally sonreía admirando como lo hacía y Amy se percató de eso.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-Le preguntó Amy para la ardilla. Sally le miró a ella.

-Ah, no es nada, solo que, lo que haces con Sonic, es asombroso, nunca creí que estudiara o mucho menos que sacara una buena nota en matemáticas, ¡Es un milagro!-Dijo ella. Amy le miró extrañada.

-Pero… ¿Tú nunca creíste que él lo podría hacer?- Le preguntó ella. Sonic les escuchaba todo mientras escribía la solución de un ejercicio de mala gana.

-Por supuesto que no, si él se la pasa haciendo nada y burlándose de la profesora, es un vago-Dijo sonriendo de forma amistosa. Amy le miró algo deprimida.

-Pero si son amigos, ¿no deberías tener confianza en él y creer en que él puede hacerlo? Después de todo, los amigos deben apoyar el uno al otro…-Dio su opinión la eriza rosada dejando impactada a Sally.

-Bueno… yo…-No sabía que decir. Sonic dejó la tiza fuertemente haciendo ruido y les miró a ambas por un momento en silencio y se fue de ahí aún sin decir nada. Sally se preocupó como Amy.

-Ve a hablar con él-Le dijo Amy, y Sally le miró impresionada.

-No creo que me vaya a escuchar… ya está hecho… soy una pésima amiga… lo siento…-Suspiró mirando al suelo. Amy quería decir algo pero no pudo. Se puso firme y se levantó e fue a buscar a Sonic. Sally vio irse y se deprimió. ''Ella puede hacerlo… y yo no… que buena que es…''Pensó ella. Amy corrió hasta llegar a un pasillo en donde se encontraba Sonic, sentado en el suelo escondiendo su cara. Amy se sentó al lado suyo.

-Sonic, no te pongas así…-Intentó animarle. Sonic levantó la vista y le miró deprimido.

-Es inútil, soy tan tonto y rebelde que nadie confía en que puedo mejorar… nadie, ni Sally…-Miró para al frente.

-Eso no es cierto, yo creo en ti Sonic, si no hubiera creído en ti me hubiera rendido la semana pasada, pero no lo hice porque sé que puedes cambiar-Le consolaba su tutora. Sonic levantó la vista y le miró a los ojos, esos ojos esmeraldas un poco más oscuros que los suyos pero con mucha más energía y ánimo. Un brillo apareció en los ojos de Sonic.

-Tú… ¿Tú crees en mí? …-Le preguntó Sonic. Amy asintió con la cabeza.-Pero Sally no cree…-

-Tú dices que nadie cree en ti pero eso no es verdad… porque yo sí creo en ti…-Le sonrió amistosamente, una sonrisa que tranquilizó a Sonic y lo hizo mejorar su estado de ánimo.

-…Gracias… Amy…-Le sonrió él.

_Uff ... no quería que sea tan largo pero bueno... Y eso fue el cap 3! :3 espero que les haya gustado, yo, que pienso en la historia antes de estudiar para una prueba importante de matemáticas... ahora que lo pienso... ¿Porqué Amy no me ayuda a mí ? D: bueno, dejo mis estupideces y me despido, nos vemos el prox cap. y no olviden reviewar... cada vez invento más palabras XD ah, y si tienen alguna idea, soy todo ojos (en vez de todo odios) *batum psss* XD bueno chau..._


	4. El rival

_Bueno, perdonadme por tardar, yo no acostumbro eso pero bueno XD emm, me dí cuenta de un error que deje en un cap, es que puse que Jet era un águila y no, él es un halcón XD perdón por ese error... Bueno y nada, gracias por los Reviews y espero que les guste este cap. _

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Sonic había mejorado su conducta y su nota de matemáticas gracias a su nueva tutora y amiga Amy Rose, quien aun siendo menor que él le ayudaba mucho. No solo le ayudó en matemáticas sino que le alegró porque él estaba deprimido a causa que nadie creía en él y no le apoyaban en que mejorara para su futuro, no, entonces Amy apareció y le hizo cambiar de idea, ya que ella siempre confió en que él podría avanzar y trabajaría obedientemente aunque los demás dijeran que era el peor alumno o compañero de clase por molestar y no hacer nada. Rouge, la maestra de matemáticas de ambos estaba tan orgullosa de ellos, Amy hizo un buen trabajo con Sonic e incluso de comenzaban a llevar mejor y eso que el primer día se peleaban. Todo estaba marchando a la perfección.

-Señorita Rouge…-Le llamó una directiva de la escuela de Amy antes de que Rouge llegara al salón de su trabajo. La profesora se acercó a la directiva un poco curiosa por lo que le iba a decir.

-¿Qué sucede?-Le preguntó a la señora felina vestida formal. Esta se hizo a un lado y le señaló a un zorro amarillo de dos colas que tenía un flequillo negro y su mirada era seria.

-Este es Miles… Estará en el salón al que trabajas esta hora-Le dijo la directiva. Rouge miró al zorro pequeño, era parecido al que siempre visitaba a Sonic en el salón cuando era recreo solo que este tenía la cara seria y su pelo era negro no rubio como el resto de su pelaje. Rouge asintió con la cabeza y lo llevó al salón.

-Y dime Miles… ¿cuántos años tienes?-Le preguntó Rouge para romper el hielo mientras iban ambos al salón.

-Tengo 12 años…-Respondió cortante y con un acento cortes y entendible. Rouge no sabía que más decir así que calló. Llegaron al salón y abrió la puerta.

-Espera hasta que te diga, Miles…-Dijo la profesora entonces este aguardó afuera y Rouge entró y sus alumnos se levantaron de su asiento incluyendo a Amy quien se sentaba al frente donde podía ver claramente lo que enseñaba. –Buenos días alumnos-Saludó Rouge y todos les respondieron.

-Buenos días Profesora Rouge-Dijeron y entonces se sentaron al terminar. Rouge llamó la atención de todos otra vez.

-Bueno chicos, hoy tenemos un nuevo compañero, puedes pasar-Esto último lo dijo más fuerte para que pasara el nuevo. Abrió la puerta y caminó hacia la profesora para quedarse al lado suyo y mirar hacia sus compañeros. Todos le miraron algo extrañados.

-Es muy serio…-Susurraban algunos.

-Da miedo…-Dijo otro y así comenzaban a decir cosas de él. Rouge llamó otra vez la atención y todos callaron.

-Bueno, preséntate-Dijo ella para continuar. Miles asintió con la cabeza.

-Me llamo Miles Prower y tengo 12 años… nunca repetí como verán y no soy del tipo de persona que le gusta hablar o molestar en clases… tampoco prestaré algún útil o tarea… asique no cuenten con eso…-Dijo fríamente el zorro dejando boquiabiertos a sus nuevos compañeros. Rouge se puso algo nerviosa. ''Que niño más serio… ¿acaso no tuvo infancia?'' Pensaba Rouge.

-Bueno… gracias Miles… Amm, puedes sentarte allí al lado de la ventana-Le dijo señalándole un asiento libre atrás de todo. Miles frunció el ceño.

-Preferiría sentarme al frente de todo para poder ver con claridad lo que se enseñe…-Dijo rechazando ese lugar.

-Bueno… lamento decírtelo pero no hay más lugares disponibles como verás-Se rascó detrás de su oreja izquierda algo nerviosa. El zorro miró a los que estaban al frente, estaba Amy, Marine y otros tres compañeros quienes le miraban algo nerviosos.

-Esa mapache no parece que este prestando atención en clases… podemos intercambiar lugares…-Dijo él señalando a Marine quien se sorprendió algo molesta.

-¿Perdona? Yo siempre me he sentado aquí, nadie me quitará de este lugar-Se cruzó de brazos indignada la mapache.

-Pues no parece que aproveches mucho sentarte al frente de todo…-Se molestó Miles. Rouge estaba algo nerviosa y en su mente le pedía perdón a Marine.

-Marine, por favor, es nuevo aquí, déjale ese lugar-Dijo ella del lado de Miles dejando a Marine con la boca abierta.

-Pero profesora, ¡usted sabe que yo siempre me siento aquí!-Reprochó la mapache.

-Lo sé…-Dijo ella algo lamentable.

-Entonces por qué no—

-¡Marine, vete a sentar atrás! ¡Es una orden!-Le gritó Rouge interrumpiéndole. Marine quedó sorprendida pero luego se molestó y agarró sus cosas y se fue a el lugar rechazado por el nuevo. Miles sonrió satisfecho y se sentó en ese lugar que antes era del mapache, al lado de Amy. Esta le miraba algo temerosa pero al mismo tiempo pensando que era injusto. Rouge suspiró y comenzó con su clase pero Marine ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada de lo que le pidiera su profesora.

-Me da miedo con solo escuchar como es…-Le respondió la pequeña conejita a su mejor amiga en el recreo.

-Ni te imaginas… tiene la cara de Hittler…-Amy tomaba un jugo al lado de su amiguita, Cream dio una pequeña risita por el comentario de la eriza.

- Ya me lo imagino…-Dijo la conejita. El timbre sonó y las dos amigas se separaron para ir a sus salones. Amy siempre era la que llegaba primero a su aula pero esta vez no estaba sola, Miles también estaba ahí, se sintió algo incomoda pero se fue a sentar igual. Hubo un silencio largo hasta que llegaron los demás compañeros hablando lo más alto que podían por el ruido de afuera del salón. Todos volvieron a las clases y Rouge también. Dio unas actividades y todos quedaron callados haciendo la tarea hasta que Amy se levantó al mismo tiempo que Miles y ambos quedaron mirándose. ''Que cosa… siempre fui yo la única que terminaba antes que todos… a lo mejor va al baño…''Pensó Amy y fue hacia la profesora pero no pudo evitar notar que Miles también iba con ella y con un papel en su mano. Rouge recibió la tarea de Miles antes que la de Amy y quedó contenta con ese trabajo después de corregirlo.

-Vaya Miles… no sé qué decir, es tu primer día aquí y ya entregas la tarea a tiempo y perfecto-Le sonrió Rouge. Amy quedó impresionada y se sentía rara.

-Gracias profesora-Dijo el zorro recibiendo su trabajo y yéndose a sentar siendo observado por sus compañeros. Amy le quedó mirando boquiabierta.

-¿Amy?-Le llamó la atención su profesora y ella sacudió su cabeza.

-Aquí está el trabajo profesora-Se apresuró y le dejó la hoja en la mesa. Rouge muy contenta corrigió la tarea y se lo devolvió con una sonrisa.

-Está perfecto, Amy, siempre lo está- Dijo tranquilizando a su alumna con ese sentimiento extraño que tuvo. Ella le devolvió la sonrisa y se fue a sentar contenta. A la eriza rosada le gustaba ser una buena alumna, los halagos de sus profesores, ser la única que hacía la tarea y que cuando sus profesores les regañaba a sus compañeros siempre dijeran ''Menos mal que Amy no hace eso'' o ''Deberían ser más como Amy'' y ser la excepción en su grupo escolar. Pero entender de que tenía un rival en ese puesto de mejor alumna la ponía algo nerviosa. Y después de matemáticas tuvo historia y ella también era buena en eso pero Miles era otro y ellos dos se volvieron los mejores del grupo. Al siguiente día también pasó lo mismo, Amy y Miles tenían la respuesta para todas las preguntas de los profesores y Miles se volvió el segundo alumno favorito. Amy le tenía envidia aunque no lo quisiera admitir.

Llegó el viernes y tuvieron clases normales hasta que la última hora tuvieron matemáticas y todo era normal. Pero algo pasó antes de irse de la escuela.-Bueno chicos estudien para la prueba y no se olviden de la tarea…-Dijo Rouge mientras ella y todos guardaban sus cosas. Amy agarró su mochila y se la puso en la espalda y comenzó a salir del aula junto a todos. Fue a comprar dos chicles y se comió uno mientras guardaba al otro. Se dirigía a la salida pero se detuvo al ver a Miles y su profesora de matemáticas juntos cerca de la salida.

-Eres un alumno espectacular Miles, me enorgulleces-Le alagaba Rouge. Miles solo le sonreía orgulloso.-Tal vez debas ayudar a otros-Dijo ella.

-…Emm si…-Dijo algo negativo Miles. Se despidieron y se fueron. Amy les había estado escuchando y se sintió algo molesta. ''… No creo que pueda enseñarle a alguien como a Sonic… ¿pero en qué estoy pensando?… ¿eso no es envidiar? Yo no le envidio… es solo que… bah… no le envidio… yo soy mejor…'' Pensaba molesta yendo hacia la escuela de Sonic. Fue al salón en donde siempre se encontraba con Sonic y abrió la puerta, vio a Sonic jugando con una pelota.

-¡Hasta que llegaste!- Dijo divertido Sonic parando con su juego.-Ya comenzabas a preocuparme… ¿Pasa algo?-Borró su sonrisa al notar la cara seria y algo molesta de Amy y ella se puso nerviosa.

-Ah, no es nada… te compré un chicle ¿Quieres?-Sacó de su bolsillo el otro chicle.

-Ah, gracias-Dijo agarrando el regalo.

- ¿Y con qué empezamos?-Le preguntó Amy.

-Practiquemos-Respondió comiendo el chicle. Amy asintió con la cabeza y fue a escribir en el pizarrón unas actividades para que luego las hiciera Sonic. Sonic pasó a hacer uno pero a mitad del otro se dio vuelta y miró a su tutora quien estaba estudiando con el ceño fruncido.- ¿Amy?-Le llamó. Amy se sorprendió y le miró.

-¿Pasa algo?-Le preguntó ella.

-… Es lo que te quería preguntar… estas algo rara…-Dijo él. Amy calló un rato y miró para abajo.

-No es nada, no te preocupes-Le sonrió forzadamente.

-¿Segura?...-Preguntó él sin creerle.- ¿Entonces por qué estudias?-

-Bueno, no creas que se todo sin estudiar-Rio un poco.

-Vamos, dímelo, no se lo diré a nadie-Dejó la tiza y se sentó al frente suyo sonriéndole. Amy se sonrojó un poco por su preocupación en ella.

-De verdad, no es nada-Dijo nerviosa. Sonic acercó su silla a la mesita en donde estaba ella y apoyó sus codos para luego apoyar su cara en sus manos mirándole con una sonrisa.

-Vamos, cuenta, cuenta, cuenta-Insistió él.

-… De verdad no es algo que quisiera…-Se rio un poco por ese acto tan lindo de su parte al interesarse por ella y preocuparse e incluso esa mirada inocente que le hacía. Sonic le sonreía en silencio y le comenzó a agarrar de su cachete y a moverlo.

-Ay… no me hagas esto…-Dijo ella y Sonic le soltó riéndose.

-Entonces, dime que te pasa, vamos, tú dijiste que confiabas en mí- Le siguió insistiendo. Amy suspiró y miró para abajo.

-¿Tú crees que soy buena tutora? ¿Tú qué crees de mí?-Le preguntó Amy vencida. Sonic borró su sonrisa y le miró algo confundido. ¿Por qué le preguntaba eso? Es lo que lo hizo callar.

**Ya metí a Miles! él será el rival de Amy y pues, ahora ella se mostrará más competitiva XD Espero que les haya gustado este cap. y que sigan leyendo, gracias por todo!**


	5. Culpa a la fría lluvia

_Hola chicos, ya volví con el nuevo cap :D me alegro que les esté gustando y espero no defraudarlos n.n tambien gracias por los reviews, y bueno.. creo que no me olvido nada... asi que a leer! :D_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Amy había dejado callado a Sonic cuando le preguntó que pensaba de ella como maestra tutora, ese silencio incomodo dejó más melancólica a Amy haciéndole creer que era una mala idea haberle preguntado eso a su alumno pero siguió esperando reacción alguna. Sonic estaba nervioso y no sabía cómo decirle lo que pensaba y aun así no sabía porque preguntaba eso.

-Si crees que soy mala enseñando…solo dilo…-Mencionó Amy después de no escuchar respuesta alguna pero hizo que Sonic sacudiera la cabeza y actuara rápido.

-No, que patrañas dices, eres la mejor enseñando, yo no entendía nada y aun no entiendo nada de lo que me enseña Rouge pero cuando tú me enseñas lo entiendo todo y me digo ''Vaya, que estúpido fui en no entender cómo era'' porque todo parece más fácil y entendible cuando tú lo enseñas, y tú eres tierna, linda y bonita y eso hace que todo sea mejor cuando tú lo enseñas y…-Quedó mirando sus ojos verdes y pensó en lo que dijo, le había dicho linda y tierna, él no era de decir esas cosas a alguien como Amy, se sintió raro.-…Y eso…-Miró para otro lado intentando controlar su rubor. Amy estaba sorprendida por lo que dijo pero estaba muy contenta por esas palabras lindas que le dijo él.

-Gracias… Sonic-Le sonrió con ternura e hizo que se sonrojara más.

-Bu-Bueno, iré a terminar las actividades…-Se levantó nervioso pero recordó lo que en verdad le preocupaba.-Ah, espera, ¿Y por qué preguntaste eso?-Se volvió a sentar.

-…Ah... no es nada-Se puso nerviosa.

-Hey, no es justo, yo te respondí, ahora dime por qué- Amy se sintió culpable, él tenía razón, le respondió a una pregunta y ella no le podía decir la razón de la pregunta.

-… Bueno… es que esta semana… tengo un nuevo compañero en la escuela y es inteligente como yo y…-

-Y estas celosa de que sea el segundo mejor-Le interrumpió mirándole como si ya supiera por lo que pasa. Amy se molestó y se puso colorada por eso.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Yo no soy celosa! ¡No es así, no es así!-Comenzó a golpearle suavemente como si fuera una niña que quiere su peluche devuelta.

-Jajaja, tranquila, tranquila-Intentaba detener esos golpecitos. Amy se sentó e infló ofendida sus cachetes pero Sonic le sonreía, era tan linda así, ¿Pero en qué estaba pensando? ¿Le atraía su tutora? Eso no es posible, no, no puede ser, se mintió a sí mismo. Después de un rato siguió con las actividades pero el día se oscureció aunque sea mediodía y comenzó a llover por lo que decidieron irse antes de terminar la hora de práctica.

-No olvides estudiar-Le dijo Amy cuando se separaban en el camino.

-Jaja, no, ¡nos vemos!-Se despidió él con una sonrisa en su rostro aunque el día se había puesto feo y ya caían gotas de lluvia, pero por suerte Sonic corrió con su súper velocidad y llegó en un instante a su casa. En cambio Amy caminaba tranquilamente dejando que las gotas de la lluvia chocaran contra ella.

-Qué bueno es Sonic… diciéndome lo que quería escuchar…-Sonrió.- Esta bien, puedo ser mejor que ese Miles…-Se le volvió el ánimo. La lluvia se volvió más fuerte y a Amy le costó pero llegó a su casa toda empapada como si le hubieran tirado el mar encima y comenzó a estornudar. Su madre fue a acobijarle y a secarle para prevenir un resfriado.

-Amy, ¿Qué haces descalza? Mira si te resfrías, y eso que volviste empapada-Le regañó su madre atrapándola frente al refrigerador cuando buscaba algo para comer.

-Nah mamá, estoy bien-Dijo confiada la eriza pero no tenía razón esa noche estornudó muchas veces y le comenzaba a ablandar los mocos. Al día siguiente apenas podía abrir los ojos.

-Yo te dije… Mira, tienes 37 grados…-Le dijo su mamá con un termómetro en su mano que indicaba lo mismo que dijo la madre.

-Estoy bien…-Dijo como pudo.

-No, te quedas ahí, no puedes esforzarte tanto, hija, estas enferma-Le volvió a recostar.

-Pero… tengo que estudiar…-Dijo apenada.

-Luego, cuando te cures, y si sigues así para el día de la prueba, faltas-Se retiró la madre. Amy se acomodó en la cama preocupada.

-No puede ser… ¿justo ahora tengo que enfermarme?-Se molestó consigo misma. Durmió hasta que se hizo mediodía, entonces sonó su celular.- ¿Ho-Hola? COFF COFF-Dijo media somnolienta.

-Amy, Soy yo-Dijo el que le llamaba y ella reconoció la voz de Sonic y se levantó de inmediato.

-¿Sonic? …¡Ashiss!-Estornudó.

-Sí, oye te quería preguntar si estabas libre hoy para seguir practicando, ya sabes… pero ahora que te escucho… ¿Estas bien? –Se preocupó el erizo azul.

- No te preocupes, solo tengo un poco de fiebre, pero me temo que no podría ayudarte, necesito reposar…-Se deprimió por no poder ayudarle.

-…Bueno, no importa, estoy seguro que para el lunes estarás de maravilla como si nada hubiera pasado-Rio Sonic sin perder ese aire positivo.-Nos vemos entonces, chau, espero que mejores-Se despidió.

-Chau Sonic…-Sonrió la eriza y entonces cortó.-Que amable y simpático es Sonic…-Quedó mirando su celular y luego se volvió a dormir.-Debo mejorar mi estado COFF COF… para poder ayudar a Sonic…-Dijo con la nariz tapada y se durmió. El Lunes siguiente Rouge había entregado las tareas pero se detuvo un momento cuando le entregaba la tarea a Sonic.

-Oye Sonic, ¿Estas algo distraído últimamente o me parece?-Su profesora le miraba preocupada. Sonic recogió la tarea y le miró sorprendido.

-¿Qué? No, ¿Por qué lo dice?-

-…Estas bajando otra vez la nota…-Arqueó una ceja, entonces Sonic miró la corrección de la tarea y la nota de un 8 con rojo.

-No puede ser…-Se asustó. Scourge le miraba con una sonrisa burlona pero Sonic se dio cuenta y le miró frunciendo el ceño.

-Deberías practicar más… después de todo en unos días daré la prueba, no lo olvides-Se alejó de ahí. Sonic miró otra vez la nota con horror, no sabía qué hacer.

-Oi Sonic, ¿Qué te está pasando ahora?-Le preguntó preocupada Sally, Sonic le miró con miedo.

-No lo sé, creo que me estoy distrayendo…-Le Respondió. Los dos se miraron preocupados. En el recreo Sonic caminaba de un lado a otro acompañado de Sally.

-¿Y Amy te sigue enseñando?-

-Claro, y hago lo que me da y entiendo lo que me enseña,…lástima que está enferma y no podrá ayudarme… a menos que se haya curado este fin de semana…-Seguía caminando en círculos.

-Podría intentar ayudarte Tails-Dio una idea con buenos ánimos.

-No lo sé, Tails es menor que yo, ¿sabrá lo que tengo que aprender?-Se detuvo mirándole dudoso.

-Habría que preguntarle… además, Amy también es menor que tú y es una genio-Suspiró.

-Vale, Vale, vayamos con Tails- Fueron ambos hacia el salón en la que veían a su amigo de dos colas.

-¿Qué quieren qué?-Preguntó sorprendido el pequeño zorro.

-Vamos Tails, en unos días será la prueba y necesito ayuda de alguien que sepa-Le rogó Sonic. Tails rodó los ojos e suspiró. Aceptó intentarlo y entonces sacó un papel y comenzó a explicarle un tema nuevo que veía Sonic pero este se distraía. '' ¿Amy estará bien?... ¿Qué estará haciendo ahora?...Bueno, ¿De qué me preocupo si luego la llamo y lo sabré?'' Pensaba mientras su amigo le hablaba.

-¿Y bien? ¿Lo captas Sonic?-Le preguntó el zorrito con una sonrisa amistosa, los dos amigos le miraban esperando la respuesta de una pregunta que ni Sonic había escuchado.

-Amm... ¿Qué decías, amigo?-Le sonrió nervioso. Al rato estaba afuera del salón con un chichón en su cabeza medio deprimido. Sally salió del salón en la que estaba hablando con el zorrito para volver con él.

-Ya hablé con él, dice que te puede dar otra oportunidad si le prestas más atención la próxima-Le acarició la cabeza al erizo que estaba sentado en el suelo.

-Es inútil, Rouge tenía razón, me estoy distrayendo… incluso cuando me enseña Tails…-Suspiró Sonic.

-Bueno, recuerda que yo también soy muy buena alumna-Sally le sonrió.-Te puedo ayudar-

-¿De verdad? Gracias Sally-Se sonrojó el erizo, después de todo, Sally seguía gustándole. Fueron a un salón vacío y Sally comenzó a escribir en el pizarrón explicándole. Sonic se había sentado sobre una mesa mirando hacia donde ella estaba. '' Sally es tan buena… Y amable… como Amy… espera, Amy es más linda y tierna, ¿no? Las dos son muy buenas e inteligentes… pero Amy confía en mí… ¿Cómo estará?'' Seguía distrayéndose el erizo.

-¿Alguna duda?-Se dio vuelta la ardilla para ver a Sonic sorprendido.-Me prestaste atención, ¿verdad?-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Ah… este yo…-Se puso nervioso. Sally se molestó y le dio un golpe más fuerte que el de Tails.

-Tails tiene razón, nunca nos escuchas-Miró para otro lado ofendida.

-Pero Sally… no sé qué me pasa, me estoy distrayendo con mucha facilidad, no sé qué hacer-Intentó explicarse Sonic.

-¿Y en qué piensas?-Le miró aún enfadada.

-En… -Intentó recordar pero se puso colorado cuando lo recordó.- ¡es privado!-

-Pues búscate a otra persona que te enseñe, no pienso repetir semejante cosa-Señaló al pizarrón que tenía muchos mamarrachos de matemáticas, números por todos lados y muchos signos. Sally se fue de ahí y Sonic ya no sabía qué hacer, volvió con Rouge y le explicó la situación.

-Ya veo… eso sí que es un problema…-Se puso a pensar Rouge.- ¡Ah espera! La semana pasada hubo un alumno espectacular, ¡Seguro que él te puede ayudar!-Le detuvo con su idea. Sonic le miró esperanzado pero entonces recordó lo que habló con Amy. ''… tengo un nuevo compañero en la escuela y es inteligente como yo…''. Como Sonic no tuvo otra escapatoria aceptó encontrarse con ese nuevo alumno y se sintió relajado, Rouge le dijo que le iba a avisar y entonces haría lo mismo que hacía con Amy todas las semanas asique se fue a su casa tranquilamente a esperar a ese tipo, pero no se dio cuenta de que olvidaba algo… Amy agarró su celular y no había ningún mensaje o llamada, se preocupó.

**. Amy se enfermó :Y y Sonic que se distrae pensando en ella XD es un loquillo... bueno, espero que hayan disfrutado este cap (que creo que me salio algo largo...) y... ah, cierto, sigo sin saber en que poner a los demás personajes asi que si alguien tiene alguna idea me lo hace saber! n,n nos leemos :D**


	6. El Tutor suplente

_Holas chicos! :D que tal? les traje otro cap de Estudia! espero que les guste y muchas gracias por los reviews! n.n_

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Rouge llegó a su salón y los alumnos incluso Miles se levantó para saludarle, al terminar se volvieron a sentar. Pasaron un día normal solo que el único que era de verdad obediente y hacía los trabajos era Miles ya que Amy estaba en su casa descansando por su resfriado. En el recreo todos se fueron del salón excepto Miles y Rouge. El alumno se le acercó a la profesora con su cara seria y firme pero sin ningún trabajo para corregir.

-Profesora, ¿Usted sabe que es lo que sucede con nuestra compañera Rose? No ha venido desde ayer…-Le preguntó el zorro a su profesora, esta le miró algo confundida, ¿Se estaba preocupando por ella?

-…No, no sé nada de ella ¿Por qué preguntas?-

-… Por nada…-Se comenzó a alejar pero entonces Rouge lo detuvo.

-Miles, ¿Podrías ayudar a un alumno mío que le cuesta esta materia? –Miles le miró con desprecio, no le agradaba la idea y eso lo podría notar su maestra, por eso se puso nerviosa e intentó insistirle para que le ayudara a ese erizo azul.- ¿Por favor? Amy ha estado enseñándole pero ahora no está y él no sabe qué hacer…-

- ¿Cuánto paga?-Se cruzó de brazos. Rouge le miró impresionada pero entendió que él cobraba por sus servicios. ''No le dije nada a Sonic de que iba a cobrar… Oi, Amy era más amable y lo hace de corazón, no pide nada como este… ''.

-Te pagaré yo lo que quieras mientras no sea mucho-Rouge le respondió un poco molesta. Miles aceptó el trato y le pagaría después de enseñarle asique después de clases fue a la escuela que le dijo Rouge y fue al salón en donde estaba Sonic.

-Ah, ¿Qué tal? Soy Sonic, tú debes de ser el compañero de Amy-Se presentó Sonic notando que parecía un poco a su mejor amigo Tails. Miles miró su mano en el aire como si quisiera chocarla con la suya pero él no respondió a ese gesto y Sonic la bajó después de ese intercambio de miradas.

-Soy Miles Prower y seré tu tutor suplente… no tu amigo-Pasó por el salón y dejó sus cosas a un lado. A Sonic ya le estaba cayendo mal ese zorro, demasiado serio para su gusto pero se fue a sentarse en su asiento como si nada. Miles comenzó la clase y Sonic volvió a distraerse. '' ¿Qué pasa con él? Solo quería ser amable y que seamos amigos… Oi… Amy era más buena en esto''

-¿Me estas escuchando?-Hizo que abandonara su mundo de pensamientos.

-Claro que si-Dijo algo asustado.

-¿Qué lo último que dije?-Desconfió el suplente.

-Que qué fue lo último que dijo-Le sonrió burlón pero a Miles no le pareció gracioso, miró para arriba y dio un suspiro.

-Bien, si, eso fue lo último que dije, ¿Pero has escuchado lo que te enseñé?-Dijo más específico. Sonic miró para otro lado y levantó sus hombros en señal de que no le escuchó.-Entonces déjate de pensar en otras cosas y presta atención, esto es importante para ti y para tu nota-Frunció el ceño e se volteó devuelta para seguir enseñando. Sonic le miró con odio. '' Este tipo se pasa… es lo mismo que cualquier profesor… solo que es como una mezcla de Tails con… mmm Hitler '' Eso último lo hizo reír sin darse cuenta y Miles le escuchó.

-¿Qué es lo gracioso?-Ya le empezaba a hartar el comportamiento del erizo. Sonic paró de reír y se puso nervioso.

-Que… el resultado es 14… eso es gracioso… 14… ¿Entiendes? Porque, ay ya olvídalo-Miles giró sus ojos y volvió con la clase. Sonic esta vez prestó atención, Miles estaba explicando sobre el ángulo y el perímetro y en esa explicación utilizó un círculo y entonces Sonic volvió a reír.

-¡ ¿Qué demonios ves gracioso en esto?!-Se volvió a quejar Miles y Sonic intentaba parar de reír.

-Es que es un cir… culo-Volvió a reír a carcajadas.

-No le veo lo divertido-Se cruzó de brazos mirándole con los ojos entrecerrados.

-Porque es un CIR… CULO-Volvió a reír.

-¿Qué tiene? ¿Es la primera vez que escuchas la palabra?-Se impacientaba el tutor.

-Es que con amigo habíamos jugado a un juego de palabras que se tenía que decir palabras que terminen en culo y nunca dijimos círculo…-Se reía pero paró un momento con la mirada asesina de Miles.-Ahora que lo digo… era más gracioso en mi cabeza…-Miles negó con la cabeza y guardó sus cosas.

-Ya estuvo, me largo-

-¿Qué? Espera, la prueba es la semana que viene, a menos que vuelvas mañana-Intentaba detenerle Sonic.

-No, no quiero verte nunca más, eres un inmaduro, no sé cómo hace Rose para tolerarte, de seguro desapareció porque no quería lidiar contigo, Adiós erizo patán-Se fue sin nada más que decir. Sonic quedó mirando la puerta por donde se fue y se sentó.

- Ay carajo… ¿Por qué la tengo que cagar siempre?-Miró al suelo, ya no tenía ganas de hacer nada hasta que metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y en uno encontró un papel, lo sacó, era el envoltorio del chicle que le había dado su tutora Amy.-… Amy se enfermó… no está desaparecida porque no me tolera… ¿cierto? …aunque alguien tan estúpido como yo… Hm-Tiró el envoltorio en el tacho de basura.-Parece que Scourge ganará la apuesta… -Recordó todo lo que pasó, Sally diciéndole que abandonara esa apuesta, algunos compañeros burlándole y otros apoyándole, Scourge echándole en cara que era tan tonto que perdería, y Amy, Amy que no sabía de la apuesta pero siempre estuvo apoyándole. Sonic se levantó de golpe.-No le llamé, Ay, soy un imbécil-Sacó su celular lo más rápido que pudo y marcó su número y esperó el tono.

Amy estaba tomando su remedio que tanto detestaba, tenía un sabor fuerte y amargo que le daba ganas de escupirlo pero su madre le gritaba que ni lo pensara. La eriza estaba sentada en su cama intentando tragar ese remedio del asco pero le dificultaba hasta que sonó su celular y se apresuró en tragarlo pero tragó mal y tosió, igual agarró el celular y aceptó la llamada aun tosiendo.-COOF COF… ¿Hola?-Dijo con su voz de enferma.

-Hola Amy, soy yo, Sonic-Sonrió al escuchar su voz otra vez.

-Ah, hola Sonic, ¿Qué tal te va? ¿Estas estudiando?-Le dijo lo más tierna posible.

-Me va muy mal Jejeje, ya pedí ayuda a Sally, un amigo y otra persona más pero nadie me tolera… en fin, parece que eres la única a quien le escucho-Dijo sin sacar su sonrisa. Amy se sonrojó un poco aunque estaba enferma se sentía incomoda y nerviosa.-Dime, ¿dónde vives Amy?-

-Amm… ¿P-Para qué?-Dijo aún nerviosa por lo anterior.

-Para visitarte-Se rio un poco, era tan despreocupante y liberal que se sentía rara pero igual le dijo su dirección y Sonic lo anotó.-Estaré ahí en menos de lo que cante un gallo, nos vemos-Cortó Sonic y entonces garró sus cosas y se fue corriendo a la casa de la eriza. Mientras tanto, Rouge estaba en el recreo de otra escuela cansada, se apoyó en su escritorio.

-Ojalá que se mueran todos…-Dijo con vagancia.-Yo tendría que ser modelo… no una niñera…-Se quejaba ella en voz baja hasta que sintió dos manos en ambos lados de su cintura que le tocaron con fuerza y bruscamente acompañados de un grito. Rouge saltó del susto y se giró para ver a ese rival suyo.-¡Si serás! ¿Eres tonto o te pegan en tu casa?-Se molestó la mujer murciélago pero el equidna se reía a carcajadas.

-¡JAJAJAJA! ¡Eres una miedosa!-

-Uy te juro que a veces me tienes hasta aquí-Señaló más arriba de su cabeza.

-JAJAJAJA, Oh, disculpe usted, señorita modelo Rouge the Bat-Se burlaba Knuckles aun riendo a carcajadas.

-Oh, como si tú no hubieras querido ser otra cosa que en vez de profesor de educación física-Se ofendió poniéndose colorada.

-Claro que sí, boxeador-Le sonrió burlón.

-¿Ah sí? JAJA jodete, eres profesor y nunca podrás ser boxeador, ¿Cómo se siente?-

-Soy boxeador retirado, ahora soy profesor de educación física, ¿Cómo te quedó el ojo?-Siguió sin quitar esa sonrisa burlona. Rouge volvió a molestarse por no poder salirse con la suya.

-Pues no te creo-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Si quieres algún día te enseño mi cinturón-

-Ya quisieras tener un cinturón-

-Bien, te lo traigo entonces-

-¡BIEN!-Se dio la vuelta pero Knuckles no paró de reír. Cuando se tranquilizaron ambos cambiaron de tema.

-¿Y qué tal ese alumno tuyo del que siempre hablas de lo molesto que es?-

-Ah, Sonic, su tutora se enfermó y anda buscando un reemplazo… espero que Miles le haya ayudado en algo… también espero que no lo vaya a molestar o me costará-Dijo algo arrepentida por haber contratado al zorrito.

-De seguro que desaprueba el trimestre-Dijo Knuckles desinteresado.

-¿Pero qué dices? Estoy segura que si sigue esforzándose como lo está haciendo ahora puede aprobar-Defendió a su alumno.

-¿Estas apoyando a tu alumno? Si siempre dices lo molesto que es y que no lo toleras-

-Es mi deber como maestra apoyarle-Se cruzó de brazos.

-Jaja, bien apostemos si llega a reprobar, que por cierto no le puedes regalar puntos, entonces tendrás que mmm darme un masaje-Propuso Knuckles con una sonrisa en su rostro, Rouge rodó los ojos.

-Y si llega a aprobar, me darás esa esmeralda gigante que te dieron-Le sonrió ella haciendo que Knuckles borrara esa sonrisa suya con disgusto.

-Ah-Ah-Ah no, mi esmeralda no, no la cambiaré por nada en el mundo-Se cruzó de brazos el equidna rojo.

-Anda, eres un llorón-

-¡No lo soy!-Gritó indignado.

-Entonces apostemos, aprueba, la esmeralda, desaprueba, los masajes, ¿Capillé?-Le sonrió triunfante la profesora de matemáticas, Knuckles le miró desconfiado pero suspiró derrotado.

-Bien…-Estrechó su mano con la de ella y apostaron.

**Ahora todos van a apostar :v carajo, núnca les dijeron que apostar les iba a costar... oi pues bueno, espero que les haya gustado y no olviden reviewar! w chau!**


	7. En la casa de la enferma

**Hola chicos! Long time no see! XD les traigo otro cap de este fanfic Estudia :'D Y quiero agradecerles de verdad DE VERDAD por los reviews, sin ellos yo no soy nada ;w; no de verdad, si no recibo reviews no sigo los fanfics D: XD ok, basta de aburrirlos, A leer!**

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son de propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Sonic había agarrado sus pertenencias de la escuela y fue corriendo a la dirección que le había dado Amy, su tutora, le había tomado cariño a esa eriza, a pesar de que el primer día que se conocieron se llevaban mal, después de esos tutores suplentes se dio cuenta de lo bien que le enseñaba Amy para que él entendiera y mejorara su nota. El cariño y sin pedir nada a cambio de su tiempo para enseñarle eran cosas que le agradaban de ella, su paciencia y especialidad, era linda y tierna y cada vez se sentía más a gusto a su lado. Corrió hasta llegar cerca de la dirección, de vez en cuando miraba el papel donde escribió lo que le dijo su tutora y miraba a sus alrededores, hasta que encontró una casa que parecía como le había dicho ella, se le acercó y llamó.

Después de la llamada Amy se había recostado a descansar media sorprendida por el gesto lindo de Sonic, cerró los ojos y no pudo evitar una sonrisa, el tiempo se le había pasado rápido y escuchó el timbre de su puerta sonar. Sonic había golpeado la puerta muy apresurado.

-¡Ya voy! ¡Ya voy! ¿Uff quién golpea tan estúpidamente la puerta?-Decía una voz masculina por dentro de la casa, iba a paso lento y fatigado hacia la entrada y para cuando llegó lo abrió rápido para mirar con odio al visitante.

-Hola Ehh…-Quedó medio nervioso por la presencia de ese erizo negro que le miraba con desprecio.

-¿Qué quieres, imbécil? ¿Golpeas tan rápido la puerta y no puedes hablar rápido?-Le dijo casi escupiendo las palabras. Sonic se indignó, él no dejaría que le dijeran imbécil pero ni siquiera sabía quién era él y tenía que guardarse sus palabras de defensa.

-Hm, ¿Aquí vive Amy Rose?-Preguntó con una sonrisa falsa. El erizo negro lo odiaba cada vez más.

-¿Qué quieres y por qué la buscas?-Le miraba con los ojos entre cerrados.

-Eh venido a visitarle-Se le acababa la paciencia y ese tipo no le agradaba para nada.

-Oh, lo siento pero no está en la lista-Dijo burlonamente el erizo negro.

-¿Puedo hablar con ella?-Decía entre dientes. Amy escuchaba las voces que cada vez sonaban más fuertes y llenas de furia como una discusión y se preocupó por si era Sonic y alguien lo estaba incomodando, alguien que conocía, pero como no podía levantarse mucho se asomó por la alcoba que estaba arriba al costado de la entrada y vio a Sonic quien charlaba con alguien de adentro.

-No, no puedes-Escuchó la voz conocida y frunció el ceño.

-¡Shadow! ¡Déjale pasar! Es mi alumno-Le dijo con la voz engripada, y los dos personajes miraron hacia la dirección de Amy. Shadow era un erizo negro de vetas rojas y ojos del color carmesí. Cuando escuchó a esa eriza gruñó mirándole al erizo azul.

-Bien, pasa…-Le dejó pasar y lo llevó para la sala de estar y lo dejó ahí por un rato.-Ya vuelvo… cretino-Lo último lo susurró pero Sonic le escuchó. '' ¿Cuál es su problema? ¿Y por qué vive con Amy?'' Se hizo para atrás con los brazos cruzados esperando a que pase algo. De repente escucha una discusión.

-¡Te he dicho milésimas veces que no hagas eso!-Decía la voz femenina.

-¿Hacer qué?-Dijo incrédulo la voz que había conocido hace unos instantes.

-¡No te hagas! Siempre que un amigo viene o me habla le miras mal, ¡Basta!-

-Pero si ese se nota que es un mujeriego, te utiliza no más-Dijo en defensa para sí mismo.

-Basta, de verdad te lo digo, comienzas a molestarme, le diré a mamá si sigues con eso…-La voz de Amy se escuchaba más cerca hasta que apareció en la sala con una frazada en su lomo cubriéndole casi todo su cuerpo por su resfrío.-Hola Sonic-Le saludó con una sonrisa.

-Hola Amy-Le devolvió la sonrisa.

-¡En un rato estaré ahí para vigilarles!-Se volvió a escuchar de la voz masculina que hacía que Amy rodara los ojos.

-¿Quién es él?-Preguntó curioso el erizo azul.

-Es mi hermanastro… es un celoso posesivo… no le hagas caso, tal vez parezca la persona más mala de todos pero es un buen hermano-Le sonrió algo tímida. Una vez que entendió la situación, sacó sus cosas para estudiar y comenzaron, al rato llegaba Shadow con un vaso de jugo refrescante a vigilarlos. Amy mientras le explicaba a Sonic lo que tenía que estudiar miraba seria a Shadow.

-¿Qué me miras? ¿Qué, te gusto?-Dijo de broma el erizo negro al ver a Amy que le miraba mucho. Esta suspiró y siguió enseñándole a Sonic. Esta vez Sonic no se distraía ni con las cosas que hacía Shadow, estaba concentrado en lo que le enseñara Amy, ¿Por qué era diferente con ella y solo ella? Incluso su corazón iba un poco más rápido cuando escuchaba su dulce voz vibrar por sus tímpanos. Y no solo pasaba eso en el cuerpo de Sonic, Amy también comenzaba a sentir como mariposas en el estómago cuando estaba cerca a ese erizo azul. Y ellos comenzaban a entender esos sentimientos.

-Bueno, ¡COFF! ¡COFF!... Nos vemos Sonic, que te vaya bien en la prueba-Se despidió la eriza en la puerta de su casa. Sonic aún no se había movido de su lugar al frete suyo, le miraba con una dulce sonrisa, esa chica le gustaba de verdad, ya hasta había olvidado a Sally, Quería mucho a Amy no por haberle ayudado en sus estudios, por la dedicación, atención, cariño, ternura y paciencia sin mencionar que ella lo trataba muy bien y creía con que podía aprobar matemáticas, esas cosas y más eran los que le atraían de ella.

-Sí, gracias por todo Amy-Le sonreía medio hipnotizado, era el tercer día que iba a su casa y al día siguiente tendría esa prueba. Amy le sonrió un poco nerviosa por la mirada de Sonic. Y él pensaba en todo al mismo tiempo hasta que algo lo detuvo en sus pensamientos, esa apuesta.

-Bueno, espero que—

-Espera Amy, tengo que decirte algo-Le detuvo al intentar cerrar la puerta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa?-Se sorprendió media sonrojada.

-Creo que deberías saber… que en verdad, nunca me hubiera puesto a estudiar duramente… solo lo hice por una apuesta… Y si yo apruebo ganaría la apuesta…-Le explicó lo más simple que podía decírselo. Amy le quedó mirando sorprendida.

-Ahh…-Fue lo único que salió de su boca en forma de entenderlo todo.

-¿No estas molesta verdad?-Preguntó algo miedoso.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué estarlo? Ni que yo fuera la matemática y que me ponga furiosa porque solo me estudies por una apuesta, Jajaja-Se reía junto a él.-No, todo está bien, te ayudaré a ganar la apuesta entonces, te apoyaré en todo Sonic-Le sonrió con un poco de brillo de la luna en sus ojos. Él le miró a su cara y se sonrojó un poco pero no paró de sonreír.

-Gracias Amy, de verdad… Te lo agradezco mucho…-Se sonrieron los dos y quedaron en un silencio corto.-Ah, bueno, me tengo que ir-Se puso algo nervioso saliendo de sus nubes.-Chau Amy-Le dio un beso en la mejilla, Amy se quedó hecha piedra, él único chico que le daba besos en la mejilla era su hermanastro mayor Shadow como de costumbre, pero que Sonic, el chico con el que empezaba a desarrollar sentimientos le diera un beso, aunque sea en la mejilla, no importa, era algo muy vergonzoso de su parte, y cuando logró salir de sus pensamientos Sonic ya no estaba ahí para ver su reacción por el beso. Amy sonrió algo temblorosa, hasta sus piernas temblaban. Entró a la casa aún temblorosa y Shadow se dio cuenta de eso.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece como si hubieras visto a un muerto viviente-Se preocupó su hermanastro. Amy no le respondía, estaba roja y mucho más por si Shadow le descubriera, no sabía qué hacer y no le salían las palabras hasta que se desmayó.- ¿Amy? ¡Amy! ¡Amy reacciona por favor!-Le sacudía su querido hermanastro preocupado.

Mientras tanto Sonic se detuvo en medio camino hacia su casa, estaba sonrojado. '' ¿Pero qué me pasa? Solo fue en la mejilla, pero también ¿Por qué lo hice? En este momento debe de estar pensando que soy un loco, que idiota'' Caminaba más lento y después de un rato Llegó a su casa.

-¿Cómo te fue hijo?-Preguntó la madre desde la cocina. Sonic fue para donde estaba su madre y dio un suspiro.

-Bien, creo que estoy listo para la prueba-Le sonrió nervioso.

-Hey Sonic, Tails esta con Manic charlando, vino para visitarte pero al parecer no estabas-Le dijo su hermana de espinas del color fucsia y ojos celestes. Sonic asintió con la cabeza y fue para su cuarto en donde estaba su hermano erizo de color verde y su mejor amigo Tails.

-Hola Sonic, ¿Qué tal?-Saludó su amigo.

-Todo bien, ¿y tú?-Le respondió A su amigo y dejó su mochila a un lado de su cama para luego sentarse ahí.

-Bien, ¿Estarás bien para mañana?-

-Claro que sí, he estudiado mucho con Amy, estoy listo-Le sonrió.

-¿Amy? ¿Quién es Amy?-Preguntó su hermano de ojos marrones y púas verdes.

-Es mi tutora-Le respondió a su hermano.-Con quién he estudiado todo este tiempo-

-Bueno, te deseo lo mejor Sonic-Le sonrió Tails.

-Gracias-Le sonrió él.

-¡Hey Tails! Mañana es domingo, ¿Por qué no te quedas a dormir? Después de todo no hablaste casi nada con Sonic-Le invitó Manic.

-Sí, vamos, quédate, ya es muy tarde-Señaló Sonic por la ventana que mostraba el cielo oscuro.

-De acuerdo-Asintió con la cabeza el zorrito. Después de cenar y jugar videojuegos los tres se fueron a dormir al cuarto de Sonic.

-No es justo mamá, ellos dormirán tarde, además ¿Por qué Manic también duerme con ellos?-Se quejaba la hermana de Sonic quien lavaba los platos con los cachetes inflados.

-Déjales divertirse Sonic- Soltó una pequeña risita su madre. Sonia le miró su madre con asombro por la injusticia y volvió con lo que hacía pero más rápido y con odio. Los tres charlaban hasta que se cansaron y se fijaron la hora que era muy tarde y decidieron ir a dormir. Manic roncaba como nunca y Sonic tenía insomnio mientras que Tails dormía tranquilamente.

-¿Tails?...-Llamó a su amiguito ya que no podía dormir.- ¿Estas despierto?...-Esperó pero no hubo respuesta asique se asomó a su cama y sacudió a Tails hasta que despertara en borde del sueño.

-¿Eh? ¿Qué?-Preguntaba con sueño el pequeño.

- Tengo que decirte algo…-Le dijo Sonic.

-… ¿Es muy importante?...-Susurró muy bajo y medio balbuceado que no entendió el azul.

-¿Qué?-Lo sacudió otra vez.

-¡¿Qué si es muy importante?!-Dijo más alto molesto con él.

-Ay si… pero mejor te lo cuento mañana-Lo soltó y volvió a recostarse. El zorro bufó y se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda al que le despertó.

**Le dio un besito owo Tonto, dale en la boca! D: ok no XD Bueno y ese fue el cap 6! :'D Espero que les haya gustado, gracias por la idea de como meter a Shadow! no me acuerdo su nombre . ... en fin, nos leemos! :D**


	8. Un error

**Hola otra vez! XD sip, otro cap! les explicaré porqué actualizo este cap tan rápido :'D Soy Sonic...y amo a Amy Rose... na mentira, es porque había terminado el cap y la inspiración me daba para más y no publicaba el otro cap mientras hacia este mismo, y bueno, mejor para ustedes! :D Ah si CIERTOOOO: **

Recíen me di cuenta de dos errores del cap anterior, Primero que había dicho  
que al día siguiente cuando se despide de Amy iba a tener la prueba, y cuando  
llega a su casa y Manic invita a dormir a Tails y dice que al siguiente día  
era domingo... tehehe... y también que cuando escribo rápido se me pasan algunas  
palabras como otras, por ejemplo, si quiero poner PERO a veces pongo PEOR... bueno  
en el cap anterior la madre de Sonic le llama a la hermana: SONIC en vez de SONIA  
es otro error...

**Bueno, ahora si, si llegan a leer PEOR en un lugar que te confunde será porque quería poner PERO, lo que pasa es que soy mensa XD ok sin más que decir A leer!**

**Ni Sonic ni companía son de mi pertenencia son de SEEEEEEGAAAA (lo leíste con la voz del sega? no? oki D':)**

* * *

**¡Estudia!**

La madre de Sonic había hecho el desayuno para sus tres hijos y su casi hijo mejor amigo de Sonic. Los cinco comían su desayuno tranquilos y sin ningún problema, Sonic tenía un poco de sueño, pues había tenido insomnio y no había dormido lo suficiente, se la pasaba bostezando pero a nadie le llamó la atención. Después del desayuno Manic se fue con unos amigos, Sonia se fue a ver la tele y Alenna, la madre de los erizos, se fue a hacer las compras. Sonic y Tails habían vuelto al cuarto, Tails revisaba lo que había hecho Sonic para practicar para la prueba mientras él estaba cansado tumbado en su cama pensando distraídamente.

-Impresionante Sonic, realmente impresionante-Asentía con la cabeza el zorrito admirando tanta perfección.- Por cierto, ayer me despertaste, tal vez estaba medio dormido pero recuerdo muy bien que me querías decir algo-Cerró la carpeta con las actividades. Sonic estaba distraído otra vez pero le escuchaba al mismo tiempo.

-Ah… sí, cierto-Miraba el techo de cemento con cierta pérdida.

-¿Qué te pasa? Parece hipnotizado-Se reía el zorrito.

-Es que… creo que me gusta alguien…-Decía sin siquiera mirarle. Tails lo pensó por un segundo y luego rodó los ojos.

-Pff, eres muy obvio, ¿sabes? ¿Te crees que este genio no te conoce bien?-Le sonrió crédulo.

-¿Ah sí?-Se levantó sorprendido a verle a los ojos. Tails le miró con seriedad.

-Por favor… somos mejores amigos, me doy cuenta cuando le prestas atención, cuando la buscas, eres muy obvio también-Se reía.

-Vaya, bueno, te decía porque confío en ti… y la verdad no sé qué hacer-Se sentó mejor el erizo.

-Pues… no soy un experto sobre romances… pero creo que deberías… decírselo-Dijo firmemente pero el Erizo abrió muy grande los ojos por lo que le decía su mejor amigo.

-¿Decírselo? ¿Has perdido la cabeza? ¿Y si luego me odia? Además, de seguro me ve como un amigo no más-Se deprimió mirando para abajo. Tails se levantó del puf indignado.

-Que tonterías dices, yo creo que lo entenderá y te dará una oportunidad, de seguro, además, se conocen hace rato ya, es tiempo de dar el siguiente paso-Le sonreía su amigo.

-¿Tú crees?-Se encogió de hombros.- Ella es muy linda… tierna… dulce… paciente… creo que es demasiado perfecta para mí… yo solo soy un erizo torpe que necesita ayuda para aprobar matemáticas…-Suspiró pensando en esa eriza rosada de ojos esmeralda brillantes como esa noche que se quedaron mirando antes de darle un beso en la mejilla de despedida.

-¿Paciente? … creo que exageras un poco-Pensaba el zorro.

-¿Tú crees?-Arqueó una ceja algo confuso.

-Un poquis…- Hizo una muestra de lo poco que exageraba con sus dedos.

-De todas formas… no creo estar listo para decirle… creo que lo de declararme tendrá que esperar-Se puso firme. Tails rodó los ojos.

-Como sea… ya me tengo que ir o en mi casa se preocuparán… nos vemos-Se despidió el zorrito.

-Nos vemos-Le respondió su amigo. Cuando Tails salió de la casa comenzó a caminar por su camino y a pensar como siempre hacía. ''Ay Sonic… eres tan ingenuo… cree que no le conozco lo bastante para saber que le gusta Sally… aunque es raro que la llame paciente cuando me contó de que le golpeó en la cabeza por no prestarle atención… que raro… y encima que quiere decírselo más tarde… pero si hace eso puede llegar a perderla… que tonto… creo que debería ayudarle'' Pensaba el zorrito hasta que llegó a su casa.

Al día siguiente, Sonic estaba pensando en la prueba y solo en la prueba, desde que se levantó temprano, cepilló los dientes, se preparó, en camino a la escuela, siempre estuvo pensando en la prueba que tendría ese lunes. Entró a la escuela y no vio en el camino a su mejor amigo pero eso no lo hizo distraerse, siguió hasta llegar a su salón y suspirar una vez sentado en su lugar.

-¡Buenos días Sonic!-Le saludó Sally quien acababa de llegar.

-Hola Sally- Le saludó como un amigo, ya no pensaba en que le gustaba ella, ahora quería a Amy y a Sally la veía como su mejor amiga como los viejos tiempos, ya no estaba tan nervioso con ella.

-¿Estudiaste para la prueba de matemáticas?-Le preguntó mientras se sentaba.

-Claro que sí, estoy preparado, creo que no olvidaré nada-Le sonrió a su amiga y ella le sonrió también. Al rato llegaron los demás y antes de empezar la prueba Scourge le dijo ''Ve preparando el dinero para después'' acompañado de risas. Sonic no se distrajo e hizo la prueba concentrado, la revisó antes de entregar y se lo llevó a Rouge quien lo puso con el resto. El recreo llegó.

-Bien chicos, entreguen sus pruebas, en la siguiente hora daré los resultados-Dijo ella media dormida, parece que no había dormido lo suficiente. Sonic y Sally salieron del salón.

-¿Cómo te fue?-Le preguntó entusiasmada la ardilla.

-Genial, ¿Y a ti?-Le respondió Sonic.

-Maso menos- Se rio un poco su acompañante. Caminaron por los pasillos tranquilamente mientras charlaban hasta que un rayo amarillo hizo que desapareciera Sally a mucha velocidad.

-¿Tails?-Miraba para atrás a su amigo quien se llevaba a Sally.

-¡En un momento te la devuelvo Sonic!-Le gritó desde lejos. Sonic quedó algo sorprendido por eso pero hizo como si no hubiera visto nada.

-¿Qué haces Tails?-Preguntaba Sally algo preocupada y media asustada.

-Tengo que decirte algo sobre Sonic-Le susurró bajando la velocidad hasta detenerse y dejar a Sally.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué es? ¿Es que estudió mucho con Amy? Porque eso ya lo sé…-Intentó decirle para que no se lo repitiera si eso era lo que le diría.

-No, no es eso-Negó rápido con la cabeza.-Sonic… Sonic gusta…. Sonic gusta de…-Se ponía algo nervioso, sabía que no debía entrometerse pero al mismo tiempo quería que su amigo sea feliz y no perdiera a la chica que quería.

-¿Sonic gusta de alguien?-Se sorprendió Sally.

-Sí, él gusta de…-Tartamudeaba el zorrito.

-¡Escúpelo Tails!-Decía ansiosa por saber de quién gustaba Sonic.

-¡De ti Sally, él gusta de ti!-Le dijo rápido pero entendible. Sally quedó boquiabierta por lo que le dijo su amigo y se sonrojó.

-¿Qué? ¿De mí? ¿Y-Y por qué no me lo dijo antes? ¿Y por-por qué no me lo dice él?-No podía creerlo la ardilla.

-Porque es muy tímido y no quiere que lo rechaces, y como son buenos amigos, tiene miedo de arruinar la amistad-Le explicó Tails.- Por favor Sally, no le digas que te dije o me querrá matar, solo quiero que no se separen-

-¿Separarnos?-

-Si, en cualquier momento de seguro que conocerás a alguien mejor y te alejarás de él, por eso te lo digo ahora, ¡porque él es más tímido que un pajarito!-Los dos se miraron a los ojos, Sally se veía preocupada y Tails con miedo a que rechace a Sonic. Sally miró al frente firme y suspiró.

-Bien, hablaré con él…-Le acarició la cabeza a Tails y caminó para donde estaba Sonic. ''Suerte'' Pensó Tails viendo cómo se iba para él.

-¿Y? ¿Qué quería Tails?-Le preguntó con una sonrisa a su amiga ardilla.

-Sonic, quiero hablar contigo en privado…-Dijo firmemente la ardilla. Sonic se preocupó un poco pero asintió y fue con la ardilla a un lugar privado.

-¿Y qué es Sal?-Preguntó Sonic aun esperando a que dijera algo de lo que quería hablar.

-Sonic… ha pasado tiempo desde que nos conocemos… y quiero decirte… que eres el mejor erizo que he conocido jamás, eres divertido, propuesto a todo, apuesto y hábil…-Le miraba fijamente a los ojos, en verdad Sally no decía las palabras con sus sentimientos, no amaba a Sonic pero quería darle una oportunidad, por él y para Tails.

-… ¿A qué quieres llegar?-Se reía algo nervioso y medio sonrojado el erizo.-Mira que no tengo dinero- Volvió a reír gracioso.

-No es eso Sonic…-Miró para su derecha haciendo una mueca de molestia pensando '' también algo infantil…''.-A lo que quiero llegar es… Sonic, me gustas… ¿Quisieras salir conmigo?-Le sonrió dulcemente dejando a Sonic aturdido por lo que le decía, se puso colorado y tragó saliva.

-…Vaya… no sabía eso Sally…-Se rascó la cabeza nervioso.-Pues…-No sabía que decir, le gustaba Amy en ese momento pero antes le gustaba Sally, ¿Qué debería hacer? ¿Aprovechar la oportunidad? Además, es su amiga y ella había hecho mucho por él y él nunca le demostró gratitud o hizo algo para agradecerle, se sentía en deuda con ella, tal vez debería darle la oportunidad también. Sí, eso va a hacer.-Esta bien Sally, salgamos-Le sonrió algo sonrojado. Ya estaba hecho, los dos eran novios, Sally estaba atenta por si hacía algo que la enamorara y no lo dejara y Sonic estaba intentando que Sally la pasara bien saliendo con él. Terminó el recreo y volvieron todos al salón, Sally agarrando del brazo de Sonic como pareja. Rouge notó eso pero no le pareció nada que sean novios, de todas formas eran sus alumnos. Rouge entregó las pruebas pero cuando le entregó a Sonic le dio un abrazo y un beso pequeño en la cabeza.

-Estoy orgullosa de ti, sigue así-Le sonrió la profesora. Sonic estaba sorprendido, miró su prueba y había un diez bien remarcado con rojo. Ese acto de cariño había llamado la atención de todos sus compañeros, incluyendo a Sally y Scourge.

-¿Cuánto?-Le preguntó emocionada su amiga.

-¡Un diez!-Le sonrió con mucha alegría. Los dos se abrazaron festejando.

-No debí subestimarte Sonic, de verdad lo hiciste genial-Decía una vez separados y revisando la prueba.

-Aja… no te la creas tanto ''rey de matemáticas'' aún no sabemos si aprobarás el trimestre-Le dijo de metido Scourge.

-Oh cállate Scourge, ¡de seguro que esto irá para nota de trimestre! Acéptalo, ¡perdiste!-Le gritó Sally defendiendo a su nuevo novio.

-Sí, mejor cállate soquete, Jajaja-Se reían ambos. Scourge gruñó indignado y se fue de ahí.

-Ya verán… idiotas…-Susurraba Scourge. Después de la escuela Scourge se había ido a la casa de un amigo. Miles, el zorrito abrió la puerta y cuando vio a el erizo verde giró sus ojos.

-Tú otra vez… ¿Ahora qué quieres? Creí haberte dicho en la primaria que no te quería ver nunca más, luego vienes un día a hacerte mi amigo y me visitas a mi casa, ¿Me podrías dejar en paz Scourge?-Se cruzó de brazos el zorro.

-¿Tu eres amigo de Amy Rose verdad? La tutora de Sonic- Respondió el erizo ignorando toda la historia de lo que hizo.

-No es mi amiga… y si, si la conozco y es tutora de Sonic y yo fui su suplente… ¿Y?-

-Cuéntame lo que sabes de ella-Le sonrió con malicia el erizo verde.

* * *

**Bueno bueno, ahora sí les dejo descanzar de este fanfic XD ¿Qué hará Scourge y porque quiere saber de Amy? ¿Qué hará Amy cuando se entere del noviazgo de Sonic? D': Eso ya lo veremoooos! :D**

* * *

_ (wii Sonic aprobó :D)_


	9. Buscandola

**Hola fanfictionenses! aquí estoy con este nuevo cap de Estudia! Muchas gracias por los reviews! de verdad me alegro que les esté gustando! y no crean que no los leo, leo todos los reviews que me mandan! n.n aunque no respondo seguido, tal vez porque no sé que responder o porque un gracias para mí no es suficiente D: en fin, gracias por leer! y perdonen los errores que tengo ._. amm que les iba a decir? ... ah si! perdonen por hacer que Sonic salga con Sally D: pero al parecer no lo tomaron tan mal eh! ya pensaba que dirian cosas en contra de Sally XD pero dijeron por Scourge e.e hmm que planeará, eso lo verémos en este cap! (santo cielo que nota más larga que les hago XD) A LEER!**

**Ningún personaje de Sonic me pertenece, son propiedad de SEGA.**

**¡Estudia!**

Scourge escuchó toda palabra de Miles quien le decía de Amy solo para que le dejara en paz, en realidad ellos se conocían desde la primaria pero Miles no soportaba todo lo que hacía Scourge, lo odiaba por su credulidad y su ego, Scourge no le importaba estar con Miles, solo lo utilizaba y eso era otra cosa que odiaba Miles en él. Scourge salió de la casa de Miles dejándolo en paz ahora.

-Chau Miles, gracias por tu información, come muchas verduras-Decía gracioso Scourge.

-JA-JA que gracioso, adiós, no te quiero ver nunca más…-Le cerró la puerta fuerte pero Scourge ya estaba en la calle para cuando la cerró.

-Antipático…-Dijo en voz baja casi como escupiéndolo.-Al menos me dio información de esa tutorcita de Amy Rose…Ja Jaja-Se reía solo. Para el día siguiente, Scourge miraba con odio a Sonic quien estaba charlando con Tails, luego cuando vio a Sally fue corriendo a saludarle con un beso en la boca, Scourge quedó impresionado pero le gustaba porque tenía otra cosa por hacer, todo eso le daba más oportunidades de acabar con él. Tuvieron matemáticas y en el recreo Scourge se acercó a la profesora.

-¿Qué pasa Scourge?-Preguntó Rouge.

-Profesora, creo que me esta yendo mal en matemáticas…-Dijo fingiendo preocupación.

-Pero si te está yendo bien Scourge, tienes un 8 en tu nota-Se confundía la profesora.

-Sí, sí, pero creo que me estoy distrayendo… creo que necesito ayuda-Fingía tristeza como si de verdad le importara tener ayuda.

-Hmm…. Pues conozco a alguien que es muy buena en esto-Dijo Rouge tragándose las palabras de Scourge, pero no es su culpa, es una profesora y tiene muchas cosas pendientes en que pensar para notar que le estaba mintiendo.

-¿Una tutora? Me parece perfecto-Hizo como si le agradara la idea.

-Bien, le diré que venga, tu tranquilo-Le respondió Rouge. Él se fue a su pupitre más tranquilo pero el día en el que vería a la tutora se quiso suicidar.

-Me llamo Bunnie Rabott y soy estoy estudiando para profesora de matemáticas-Dijo la coneja con un brazo robótico, tenía sombra violeta en los ojos que eran celestes y su pelaje era un marrón claro. Scourge miraba decepcionado a la tutora.

-Scourge…-Se presentó simple y aburrido el erizo verde. Pasó toda la tarde haciendo lo que le enseñaba, que él ya sabía, de matemáticas. Lo hizo todo muy bien.

-Vaya, eres rápido en esto Scourge… ¿o tú ya lo sabías hacer?-Le dijo impresionada la coneja.

-¡Oh no, no, no, no! Yo lo he aprendido de usted maestra, solo que soy algo rápido de entender-Mintió el erizo.-Muchas gracias por su ayuda, no creo necesitar más, todo está muy claro ahora-Sonreía el erizo yéndose con su mochila.

-Bueno, ¡adiós y suerte cariño!-Se despedía amigable la coneja. Cuando salió de ahí suspiró con pesadez, sacó una libreta de su mochila y con un lapicero tachó ''Pedir tutora a la profesora de matemáticas para que me lleve con Amy'' con odio.

-Maldita sea… no funcionó… ¿y por qué rayos la profesora me mandó a esa coneja y no se la mandó a Sonic? –Se preguntaba mientras se iba. En el camino le sonó el celular.-Hola…-Dijo con desánimo.

-¡Scourgey!-El erizo reconoció esa voz pero con miedo, le corrió los escalofríos por todo el cuerpo.

-Ehh ¿Qué quieres Rosy?-Preguntó medio tartamudeando del miedo.

-Me enteré de que andas buscando a esa eriza rosada-Respondió ella con voz sospechosa.

-No te estoy buscando a ti Rosy-Respondió a la voz de locura.

-…-Scourge esperó un rato a que hablara.-¡NO A MÍ BESTIA!-Lo dejó medio aturdido por el grito que le tiró.

-¿A quién entonces?-

-Amy Rose, ella es una eriza rosa de pelo corto y sedoso, no como el mío, ella lo tiene para abajo…-Se explicó más la eriza llamada Rosy.

-¿Es así? No sabía que era rosada… ¿Y qué sabes de ella?-Se interesó más el verde.

-… Va a mi escuela… a mi salón… le saludo de vez en cuando-Dijo media cortada.

-¿Enserio?-

-Sí, le saludo-Scourge suspiró con pesadez, no le preguntaba ''enserio'' a esa parte de lo que dijo.- Pero ¿qué tienes con ella Scourgey?-Se le escuchaba media entristecida.

-No es lo que piensas-Dijo medio cansado.

-¿Que no la quieres de novia?-

-No, no la quiero de novia-Respondió él. Rosy chilló de emoción.

-Me quieres a mí ¿verdad?-Scourge suspiró molesto.

-¿Dónde queda tu escuela, Rosy?-Ignoró esa pregunta. Rosy le dio la dirección, se la dio media molesta, le dijo donde quedaba, en qué salón estudiaba y que lo vería ahí.-No voy por ti Rosy, recuérdalo-

-AGUAFIESTAS-Le cortó la llamada sin dejar que respondiera. Scourge rodó los ojos y siguió su camino. El otro día no fue a la escuela para poder ir a la escuela de Rosy por su plan, la encontró y ella le dio un abrazo asfixiante.

-¡Suelta, suelta! –Intentaba escaparse el erizo verde.-Tengo trabajo que hacer-Rosy lo dejó riéndose como una lunática pero se tranquilizó.

-Está para allá-Le señaló para donde estaba la eriza que buscaba. Scourge fue para donde le dijo y ahí estaba la eriza rosada. Sonrió triunfante y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, ¿Amy Rose?-Amy se giró a ver al erizo verde, tenía unas gafas de marco rojo en la cabeza, sus ojos eran azules como Sonic y su pelaje era verde como los ojos de Sonic.

-…Eh si, ¿Tú eres?-Amy no conocía a ese erizo pero él sabía su nombre.

-Soy Scourge y necesito ayuda en matemáticas, escuché que tú eras buena enseñando-Le sonreía amistosamente. Amy asintió con la cabeza.

-¿Quieres que te enseñe?-Le sonrió tiernamente. Scourge no podía creer lo bonita que era con esa sonrisa y no pudo evitar tragar saliva pero volvió a enfocarse en su plan.

-Si por favor-Se rascó la cabeza con una sonrisa para parecer natural.

-Bien, entonces ¿dónde quieres que nos encontremos?-

-¿Qué tal aquí después de clases?-

-Me parece bien-Dijo ella, y Scourge se marchó del salón sorprendido.

-Esa mirada, te gusta ¿no es así?-Le miraba molesta Rosy con los brazos cruzados.

-Nah, no, para nada-Dijo negando con la cabeza aunque se notaba un poco el nerviosismo de aquel erizo actor.

-Más te vale porque si no tendré que matarla y a ti también-Le sonrió con locura. Scourge rodó los ojos.- ¿No tienes nada que decirme? Te ayudé a buscarla después de todo-Se hacía la tímida.

-Ajá, gracias Rosy… nos vemos-Se fue con las manos en los bolsillos. Rosy fue corriendo hacia él y le golpeó con un martillo gigante de color verde con muchas cruces en él que sacó de la nada.-¡AHH! ¡NO ROSY!-Scourge corría tapándose la cabeza donde había dado el golpe Rosy.

-¡VUELVE AQUÍ SCOURGEY!-Le corrió hasta que el erizo logró salir de la escuela, y a Rosy no le permitieron porque era una alumna de ahí.

-Me salvé… Uff- Tomó un respiro y siguió caminando tranquilo. -Bien, fase 1: conocer a la tutora Amy Rose. Completado, ahora la fase 2: -Scourge escribía en su libreta hasta que planeó la fase 2 con una sonrisa de locura en su boca.-Hacerse amigo de la ingenua… Jejeje…-Rio con malicia.-…MUAJAJAJAJA-Paró de reír cuando notó que la gente que pasaba por ahí le miraban raro.-…¡ ¿QUÉ NO TIENEN NADA MEJOR QUE HACER?!...-Le gritó a ellos, se giraron al lado opuesto del loco rápidamente. Scourge miró con los ojos entrecerrados a los chusmas y luego siguió con su camino.-… Más les vale…-Susurró más bajo para sí mismo. Cuando ya era el momento volvió a la escuela para reencontrarse con la tutora, Amy le enseñó cosas que ya sabía Scourge pero se hacía el que no sabía. Cuando terminaron ese día y estaban guardando sus pertenecientes Amy charló con él.

-¿Y cómo es que me encontraste?-Scourge tragó saliva, tenía que pensarlo en todo antes de responder.

-Amm porque conozco a Sonic y supe que tú le enseñabas-Dijo cuidadosamente.

-Ah ¡ya veo! ¿Y cómo se porta Sonic?-Ambos salían del salón.

-Es un rebelde… aún le falta el respeto a otros maestros-Respondió él.

-Jijijij ya, es terrible…-Se reía graciosa, Scourge no podía creer esa forma de tomar lo que le dijo pero no importaba, tenía un as bajo la manga.

-Oye Amy, ¿A ti te gusta Sonic?-Preguntó de repente con una sonrisa sospechosa.

-¿Qué-Qué?-Se sonrojó la eriza rosada. Había acertado, Amy se había enamorado del erizo azul.

-¿Verdad que sí?-Rio como si fuera una broma.-Se te nota-Amy agachó un poco la cabeza.

-¿Tan obvia soy? Ni si quiera puedo creer que me gustara alguien… y que te lo esté diciendo a ti que apenas te conozco…-Caminaban por los pasillos de la escuela buscando la salida.

-¿Nunca te gustó alguien antes de él?-

-No, no soy de las chicas que se enamoran de cualquiera… yo creo que Sonic es diferente…-Sonrió un poco, no lo pudo evitar al pensar en él. Scourge estaba más que contento con las respuestas que le daba ella.

-Uff… lo lamento tanto Amy… -Fingió tristeza y preocupación.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué lo lamentas?-Se sorprendió Amy.

-¿Qué? …Sabes ¿verdad? Que Sonic está saliendo con alguien –Dejó hecha una estatua a Amy, sus ojos estaban grandes y quedó con la boca abierta, no, ella no lo sabía, no, Sonic no se lo dijo, no, no estaba enojada pero tampoco estaba feliz con eso.

-…-Un nudo en la garganta evitaba que emitiera algún sonido con sus cuerdas vocales.-… ¿Con… con quién?- La sorpresa aún no la dejaba tranquila.

-Oh, una amiga, se llama Sally, hacen buena pareja, no los culpo-Decía a propósito el erizo verde, fingiendo inocencia. Amy quedó más impresionada, no podía creerlo, una parte confundida de ella decía ''Pero si ella no lo entiende como yo, si yo le ayudo y le apoyo en todo… ¿Por qué?'' Scourge le sonreía amistoso pero Amy aún estaba en estado de shock.

**QUE PERRO Scourge XD pero bueno, es malvado y lo sabe (?) y encima que no creo que lo estoy volviendo muy loca a Rosy, tenía que hacerla un poco loca D: y bueno... creo que no lo hice muy bien, Amy esta desepcionada así no más, y bueno, diganme que piensan ustedes! Gracias por leer y seguir el fic! los quiero! n.n**


End file.
